Cónyuges
by LunaSangrante
Summary: Thranduil debe cumplir con su rol de heredero del Bosque Negro. Debe casarse con Thorin, príncipe de Erebor, para unir ambos reinos. Sería un matrimonio simbólico, pero ¿qué pasa cuando uno de los dos se lo toma muy en serio y no comprende lo que "simbólico" significa? [YAOI / THORIN X THRANDUIL]
1. Chapter 1

Lo había sabido desde siempre. O quizás no. No, estaba recordando mal. Lo sabía desde su juventud, desde que había alcanzado una determinada edad en que los hombres comienzan a fantasear y preguntarse sobre el amor, aunque para él, se demoraría unos cuantos años más en llegar a esa etapa.

Recordando ahora bien, lo había sabido desde que llegó a una edad de juventud intermedia; su padre, el rey del Bosque Negro le había "otorgado", -como le gusta decir a él-, el honor de brindar paz a estos tiempos tan llenos de guerra y desolación. Se le había otorgado un rol fundamental que sólo él podía desempeñar. Así lo relataban las personas a su alrededor.

Pero sinceramente, nunca se había hecho demasiado a la idea. Porque, ¿qué era el amor? Para él no significaba demasiado. Amaba a su reino, a cada ser dentro de sus límites, a cada ser viviente, planta, animal, persona, pero no había experimentado aún el amor romántico, ése que se siente para los elfos tan sólo una vez… Entonces, ¿por qué debería significar el matrimonio algo especial para él? No le sonaba a nada, y así se lo tomó: Un asunto de nada. Una tontería, algo que sería fácil recrear, porque mintiendo era muy bueno.

Recorrió todos los años de su vida no preocupándose por ello, ni indicando demasiada atención al hecho de que debía casarse, que estaba destinado a contraer matrimonio con la heredera de Erebor, la hija del rey. Su padre y el padre de ella, -aún sin nacer por aquel entonces-, así lo habían firmado, así lo acordaron, y así se haría. La misma noche en que ambos reinos se sentaron en la misma mesa y brindaron chocando sus copas al mismo tiempo, esa misma noche fue que Thranduil se enteró acerca de las promesas que se habían hecho sin que él lo supiera.

No era que le molestara que su padre lo hubiera decidido por él, de hecho el respeto hacia el rey del Bosque Negro era casi infinito, cumpliría cualquier orden que éste le diera. Pero… ¿casado con una enana? Esa idea sí que no le había hecho mucha gracia. No se lo imaginaba… Pero aún con todo eso, cuando su padre le explicó que sería por el bien del reino, que sería toda una alianza de paz y prosperidad, aceptó, dejando de lado su orgullo y hasta sus propias idealizaciones.

El tiempo transcurrió como siempre después de eso; los enanos de Erebor y los elfos del Bosque Negro hacían y recibían ofrendas mutuas, disfrutando de los momentos que creaban para compartir, olvidando sus diferencias… Mas tanta calma no podría durar, y todo pareció echarse a perder cuando la reina de Erebor dio a luz.

Thranduil lo recordaba casi como si hubiese sido ayer. Su padre había recibido una carta proveniente de sus aliados, quienes anunciaban el nacimiento de la futura cónyuge, tan esperada por todos, -aunque por Thranduil con menos ansias…-. Los ojos de Oropher recorrían el papel letrado de aquí para allá, con total rapidez. Thranduil lo observaba leer aquella carta con tanto interés que por un momento se sintió culpable de no sentir el mismo entusiasmo.

Llegado casi a la mitad de la carta, los ojos del rey se detuvieron. Y retrocedieron su lectura, para volver a detenerse en el mismo punto. Releía y releía como si al hacer eso podría reescribirse lo que en el papel decía. Thranduil le preguntó entonces qué sucedía. Su padre levantó la vista, algo pasmado, y lo miró. No descifró el muchacho cuál era la causa por la que se lo miraba de aquella manera, casi con pena, con algo de vergüenza.

No se lo dijo ese día, ni el siguiente, ni el que venía después de ese. Esperó un buen tiempo en comunicárselo a su hijo, al príncipe del Bosque Negro. Hasta que un día, con algo de sutileza, le habló sobre la cultura que los enanos de Erebor, las costumbres y el pensamiento social que estos llevan con ellos a todas partes, como una victoriosa bandera de batalla. Le contó sobre todos los puntos, hasta que, casi como sin querer, se detuvo para explicar sobre su visión de la sexualidad.

Para ellos, explicó, que un hombre conviva con otro hombre no es algo mal visto. Para las mujeres es igual. Ellos no tienen prejuicios en cuanto a la vida íntima de cada persona, lo cual es algo pretencioso para la época, pero comprensible en algún punto.

Mientras le hablaba a su hijo sobre eso, y le resolvía todas las dudas que éste presentó ante lo dicho, esperó hasta que fuera el momento indicado, y entonces se lo reveló.

Le informó sobre lo que decía en la carta del otro día, qué había sucedido. El rey de Erebor no le proveyó una heredera al reino, no tendría una esposa para el príncipe del Bosque Negro. Lo que su mujer había dado a luz ese día fue un varón. Uno muy sano, muy robusto, y con ciertas cualidades que lo alejaban de la raza común de enanos.

Thranduil oyó pacientemente todo lo que su padre tenía que decir, hasta que ató los cabos y se puso a pensar, cuando éste se quedó en silencio de repente. No había una hija, un varón era lo que existía ahora. Los enanos tienen pensamientos liberales en cuanto a la sexualidad; y a todo esto, ni Oropher ni Thrain habían dicho nada sobre la cancelación del compromiso…

Abrió de sopetón los ojos celestes, no queriendo reconocer a dónde trataban de inducirlo. La idea de casarse con alguien de Erebor le resultaba ya demasiado turbia, pero el hecho de que ese alguien fuera otro hombre… ¡No podía siquiera pensarlo!

Varios días, quizás meses, pasaron hasta que Oropher logró profundizar su discurso y hacerle ver que esa alianza tan reciente que tenían ahora con el pueblo de Durin jamás sería sustentable sin un buen lazo que los uniera para siempre. Y ambos habían nacido bajo la tutela real, ambos eran príncipes, y estaban destinados a cumplir su rol y a sacrificarse por sus respectivos reinos si así era el caso.

Tardó un buen tiempo en entenderlo, pero luego, las palabras de su padre llegaron con más noticias "alentadoras". El matrimonio que Thrain proponía era uno adecuado al pensamiento de ambos reinos. Sería uno simbólico, y se acordó que una vez casados, el príncipe del Bosque Negro permanecería un año completo en Erebor, conviviendo con los enanos, y una vez cumplida la fecha, podría volver a su hogar. Eso sería todo. Aunque claro, debía mantener votos de fidelidad, es decir, no podría volver a casarse ni formar otra familia, pero para el joven Thranduil de aquellas épocas, eso no le resultó tan importante.

La importancia residía en que su obligación para con la gente de Erebor constaba de un año. Y eso sería todo. Podría volver a su vida normal, con su propia gente…

Alimentó esa idea en su mente durante tantos, tantos años, sin siquiera ponerse a pensar que, mientras esperaba a que el momento llegara para poder librarse lo más rápido posible de todo aquello, las cosas podrían complicarse de nuevo.

Su más grande error fue no haber tomado en serio el asunto. Y Thorin, el heredero de Erebor y su prometido, sería quien le hiciera ver que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como creyó.


	2. Chapter 2

Llegado un año en particular, al rey Oropher se le notificó debidamente que tanto Thorin como Thranduil ya se encontraban en las "edades correctas". Sería ya el tiempo de que cumplan con sus respectivas obligaciones reales.

Se le informó pronto al príncipe del Bosque Negro que debería arribar a Erebor, lugar donde se iniciaría la boda, después de pasado un día.

El tema se habló con mucho tacto a partir de entonces. Para los elfos, la conciliación con los enanos ya no era lejana, ahora se podría ver, sería totalmente creíble, auténticamente real. Pero a quien más le afectaría ese cambio radical sería a Thranduil.

Ya comenzaba a sentirse algo nervioso, lo cual no era muy común en él. Era irónico que el hecho de sentirse nervioso lo pusiera más nervioso aún.

Esa mañana en que se planificó su llegada a Erebor, el reino entero puso toda su atención en él. Al mirarlo, -podía notar-, se centraban en él completamente, como si fuese alguna especie de divinidad llegada para salvarlos de una especie de maldición. Pero no era nada de eso, creía Thranduil. No es como si fuera a hundir su propio pellejo para salvarlos a todos, ¿o sí? Su rol en todo aquello no era más que poner su cara dentro de un acuerdo fundamentado, algo muy serio, todo absolutamente moralizante.

Así era como lo había entendido él, así era como se lo habían dicho, desde el inicio. Sobre todo, fueron las palabras de su padre, del mismísimo rey del Bosque Negro, las que lo convencieron de aceptar todo eso que ahora parecía un circo barato. Con tantas manos sobre los detalles de su vestimenta, las doncellas trenzando sus cabellos, acomodando sus ropajes, lustrando sus botas… Era como si actualmente no se viera lo suficientemente bien… La gran pregunta era, ¿para qué exactamente se lo preparaba tanto? Sólo era una mísera ceremonia celebrada en Erebor… No esperaba muchas regalías por parte de los enanos. Definitivamente, nunca se confió de su buen gusto.

Una vez que todo pareció estar en orden, partieron con rumbo al reino aliado. Durante todo el viaje, que no era del todo largo, Thranduil no podía parar de pensar en cómo sería su vida viviendo un año entero allí. Sabía de antemano que no sería feliz, pero por otra parte, no había motivos para hacer del asunto una absoluta condena. De seguro habría cosas que lo distraerían del "cautiverio", tendría que existir ese algo… ¿Una extensa biblioteca, quizás? Cuando se puso a pensar seriamente en la cuestión, se dio cuenta de que en realidad conocía muy poco sobre la cultura de los enanos.

De repente, perdido entre sus pensamientos, se encontraban allí, frente a las mismísimas puertas de Erebor. La entrada, no con tantos detalles, pero sí exhibiendo dos grandes figuras guerreras que representaban al pueblo, lo dejó boquiabierto. Roca sólida rodeándolo todo, la montaña parecía estárselo tragando mientras entraban por las enormes puertas abiertas.

Recorrió con los párpados extendidos de par en par todo el oscuro lugar. En el Bosque Negro las raíces cubren el cielo, pero hay ciertas entradas, sobre todo entre las ramas de los árboles que los cubren, que dejan entrar la luz del día. Allí, las ventanas escaseaban, y las antorchas se alimentaban de la oscuridad del lugar, como pequeñas almas malignas que brillan con ira.

Una muchedumbre los recibió en la entrada, con los ojos fijos en él. Eso, por supuesto, no ayudaba a calmar sus respectivos nervios, pero hizo lo que pudo para mantener su frente altiva. Cuando las grandes puertas se cerraron detrás de él, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de arriba hacia abajo, impulsándolo a correr de nuevo hacia su hogar. Pero retuvo esos pensamientos. No caería ahora en la desesperación. Respiró con calma y mientras su padre se daba la mano con los señores de Erebor, se repitió una y otra vez a sí mismo que sólo sería una unión simbólica. Nada más que eso.

Llegado el momento, se lo presentó formalmente a la gente de Erebor. Todo el mundo aplaudía al oír su nombre, pero no observó empatía en sus rostros. Eran como figuras de cera, sin una emoción verdadera representada en sus rasgos. Eso le desagradó profundamente.

-¡Cuánta elegancia, muchacho!-

La voz socarrona del rey de Erebor lo sacó de su atención hacia el gentío. Al decir aquello, el rey enano le dio un tirón a su túnica, mirándolo expectante desde abajo. Thranduil bajó la vista hacia él. Los ojos saltones y azules lo observaban alegres, como ilusionados de verlo allí. Al menos alguien se alegraba de su presencia ahí, con total sinceridad…

-Es un honor tenerte con nosotros- Agregó luego, extendiendo una amplia sonrisa que apenas podía verse debajo de su barba. – Y no te preocupes, amigo mío…- Expresó, dirigiéndose a Oropher. – Lo cuidaremos muy bien. Se sentirá cómodo aquí-

"¿Cómodo?", pensó Thranduil, fingiendo que no estaba en desacuerdo con eso. Por supuesto que no… No podía haber más mentira en una sola frase que aquella que dijo el rey de los enanos. Todos sus escoltas reales parecían estar pensando lo mismo que él y que su padre, pues se miraron unos a otros sin decir una palabra. Pero sus miradas hablaban por todo lo que callaban.

-Bueno, bueno-

Un enano un poco más joven que el rey se acercó a Thranduil, ofreciéndole un apretón de manos. Éste aceptó, algo extrañado… No conocía a aquel que se encontraba frente a él en ese momento. Su padre pareció notar su confusión, ya que aclaró:

-Él es el señor Thrain, hijo mío. Es el padre de Thorin-

-Un placer conocerlo, señor- Dijo Thranduil, estrechándole la mano.

-El placer es de todos, menos de mi hijo-

Con aquella frase, todo el mundo calló súbitamente. Nadie quería arriesgarse a decir algo, y por supuesto que los elfos quedaron petrificados.

-Lo digo porque aún no tuvo el encanto de conocerte, ni tú a él-

Se relajaron. El momento de tensión fue brusco, pero así sería el clima durante todo el tiempo que permanecieran allí. No se podía quebrar un ambiente que había permanecido hostil durante tantos años de un día al otro.

-¡Ven, ven, muchacho!- Dijo Thrain, aprovechando que se sujetaban de la mano para arrastrarlo escaleras arriba, dándole la espalda a la multitud detrás. – Tienen que conocerse ahora. Mientras antes sea, mejor será para todos-

Thranduil tiró un par de veces, realmente no quería ir, muchos menos sin otra compañía que no fueran enanos. Le importaba muy poco conocer al tal Thorin con quien formaría el acuerdo, pero al voltearse y fijar la vista en su padre, éste asintió con la cabeza, como accediendo a que se hiciera lo que ellos proponían.

Con mucha frustración encima, subió los escalones, yendo al encuentro de su consorte real.


	3. Chapter 3

Subieron apresuradamente la longitud total de las escaleras, dejando demasiado atrás todo el bullicio de las personas. Ahora sólo eran ellos dos, caminando ruidosamente entre los grandes salones de piedra sólida.

Thranduil tiraba aún de su brazo, intentando zafarse del agarre del enano, con la mayor delicadeza posible para que el otro no se sintiera ofendido, pero sólo era que no le gustaba sentir que lo tocasen… No estaba acostumbrado.

Aún así, Thrain insistía en llevarlo de la mano, mientras parloteaba sin parar sobre la alegría de su llegada y sobre su hijo también.

-Tendrás que disculpar que Thorin no haya estado en tu recibimiento hoy… No es muy sociable que digamos-

-Puede quedarse tranquilo, no lo considero un problema- Dijo el elfo. Realmente no le importaba el hecho de que Thorin estuviese o no en la entrada. Lo que hiciera o dejase de hacer lo traía sin cuidado.

-Es un buen chico. Cuando lo conozcas, quisiera que tuvieses la suficiente paciencia para poder apreciar sus buenos detalles, y no tanto lo demás. Aún es joven, no deja de ser un muchacho que apenas sale de su adolescencia-

Todo aquello comenzaba a resonar en su mente como un verdadero problema en el cual no había pensado antes. El hecho de que su padre estuviera tan interesado en convencerlo de que tuviese paciencia con él y de que se fijara en sus cosas buenas no hacía más que rectificar que el chico era un gran inconveniente. Aparentemente, es difícil de llevar. Ésa fue su primera impresión sobre Thorin, y eso que ni siquiera lo veía todavía… Algo no andaba bien, pensó.

Mientras Thrain hablaba sin parar, la mirada del príncipe elfo viajaba de aquí a allá, intentando apreciar detalles de la decoración que fueran relevantes. Se encontró, en cambio, con talladuras cuadradas bastante simples… Nada fuera de lo común, y todo mantenía un patrón que se repetía cada tanto. Realmente aburrido.

Entonces, enfocó su vista hacia delante. Allí fue que lo vio. De pie frente a una ventana abierta que despedía una ventisca agradable, una figura alta se apreciaba inclinada sobre la abertura, apreciando el paisaje de la montaña.

-¡Oh, ahí estás!- Exclamó Thrain, apresurando el paso.

Thranduil comenzó a estudiarlo a medida que se acercaban más y más. Llegando a un punto de visión pleno, describió al sujeto frente a él como un tipo alto, con una elegancia quizás algo sobreestimada por él mismo, por la postura que adoptaba. Su cabello espeso y ondulado de color azabache profundo se extendía por su espalda; era bastante largo. Pero lo que más sorprendía era su altura. Thranduil se consideraba un hombre muy alto, pero ese tipo ahí de pie era casi tan alto como él. Por apenas tres dedos no llegaban a medir lo mismo.

-¡Sabía que estabas por aquí!- Thrain se detuvo justo frente al extraño, soltando al fin la mano de Thranduil, con una expresión alegre en sus facciones. – Thranduil, heredero del Bosque Negro, permíteme presentarte a Thorin, mi hijo-

En ese momento, el joven elfo quedó boquiabierto, inevitablemente. No podía dejar de verlo, era tan… tan excesivamente alto… para ser un enano…

-¿Su… hijo?- Inquirió, algo dubitativo de si había oído bien.

-Así es. Uno de mis tres hijos, y tu consorte real-

Cuando oyó la palabra consorte, algo se le removió en el estómago. Es que todo allí estaba absolutamente mal. Thorin… No podía creer que ese sujeto tan alto fuera él, nunca se lo hubiera podido imaginar… Nada tenía sentido.

-Pero él no es un enano…- Expresó entonces, intentando mitigar sus dudas.

-Ahh, ¿qué no te lo dijeron?- Preguntó Thrain. – Cuando arreglamos la alianza con tu padre y mi mujer concibió el embarazo, Oropher nos trajo todo tipo de hechiceros élficos, y bajo la influencia de esos hechizos fue que Thorin nació así- Explicó con gran rapidez, tanto así que las palabras no alcanzaban a ser digeridas por completo por Thranduil. – Creímos que sería lo mejor, para que no se sintieran mal el uno con el otro. De la anterior forma, serían incompatibles físicamente. Ahora, ambos están en un mismo plano, ¿no te parece?-

Ahora que lo recordaba, su padre le había hablado sobre que Thorin tenía ciertas cualidades diferentes a los demás enanos… Entendía por fin aquellas palabras…

Pero, ¿incompatibles físicamente? ¿Para qué se habían preocupado por eso? Esto era un matrimonio simbólico… Todo le resultaba tan extraño de repente.

Mientras pensaba aquello, notó cómo Thorin clavaba su mirada en él por primera vez. Casi como analizándolo, bajó la vista lentamente hacia sus pies, y luego volvió a subir hasta llegar a sus ojos celestes. Y allí se quedó, compenetrándose en eso. Thranduil le sostuvo la mirada, pero no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo.

Después de unos segundos mirándose el uno al otro, una mueca visible se dibujó en los labios de Thorin, disparándole un mal augurio al joven príncipe elfo. No le gustaba la forma en que lo miraba, era casi como si lo subestimara. El detalle de su tamaño lo había sorprendido, pero jamás representaría una amenaza para él. Eso lo tenía seguro en aquel entonces.

-¡Bueno, hijo!- La exclamación de Thrain los alteró a ambos, fue algo repentino que los sacó de sus pensamientos. - ¿Vas a saludarlo o qué? Vamos, no seas descortés-

La insoportable mueca volvió a extenderse en la boca de Thorin, quien además parecía burlarse de él con sus odiosos ojos azules. Levantó la mano, en señal de paz, y dijo:

-Es un placer conocerte al fin…- Sus palabras fluyeron rápidamente entre sus dientes, mas puso demasiado énfasis en la palabra "placer", y eso hasta un sordo podría haberlo notado. Fue desacelerando cada vez más a medida que hablaba, hasta decir lo último: - …Thranduil-

Su propio nombre le resultó aborrecible de oír entre esos labios burlescos. Intentó no dejar que sus emociones se apoderaran de él, o lo harían quedar mal frente al hijo del rey, Thrain, quien se había tomado la molestia de llevarlo hasta allí sólo para que conociera a ese infame sujeto.

Levantó también su brazo y le dio un apretón a la mano que Thorin le ofrecía. Mientras se estrechaban el uno al otro como dos buenos aliados, -acción aparentemente fingida por ambos-, una voz se dejó oír desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-¡Señor Thrain!-

Ante el llamado, el señor enano se disculpó con ellos y se fue a paso apresurado, disculpándose por tener que dejarlos.

Thranduil odió eso. Se sentía estúpido al tener que quedarse solo con Thorin… Había algo en él que lo incomodaba, y aún no tenía intenciones de descubrir qué.

Quiso separar su mano de la del príncipe enano, pero éste la apretó aún más. Thranduil bajó su vista hacia las manos unidas, y luego la subió hasta la cara de Thorin, quien lo observaba seriamente ahora. Se quedaron un buen tiempo así, en completo silencio, cosa que no hizo más que incomodar a Thranduil.

Y luego, lo inesperado. Con un movimiento atrozmente rápido, Thorin tiró de su mano, atrayéndolo hacia él bruscamente, y una vez que estuvieron cerca, se arrimó hacia el elfo y olfateó su cuello.

Cuando Thranduil, incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo, sintió la nariz del otro acariciar su piel descubierta gracias al cuello abierto de su túnica, se exaltó de tal forma que el tirón que dio ahora fue lo suficientemente fuerte para poder separarse definitivamente del otro, dando unos pasos atrás.

Sorprendido, sus ojos celestes se expandieron grandes, al mismo tiempo que se tomaba el cuello para detener el escalofrío que viajaba por él debido al roce. Thorin, por su parte, mostraba su altiva sonrisa. El asunto parecía divertirle demasiado.

-Hueles muy bien-


	4. Chapter 4

Con la mano apretada sobre la piel de su propio cuello, Thranduil observaba al sujeto delante de él, sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder. Porque, exactamente, ¿qué había sido aquello? Lo había dejado completamente sin habla, estaba totalmente fuera del límite conocido por cordialidad… ¿Qué le sucedía a este tal Thorin?, se preguntó.

-No me pongas esa cara- Le dijo el príncipe de los enanos, aún sonriéndose de lado, cosa que el elfo comenzaba a detestar. – Sólo fue un impulso. Es que tu perfume se huele desde aquí, y está delicioso-

" _Delicioso_ "… No supo bien por qué, pero esa palabra no le agradó. Con el ceño fruncido, dio un paso al costado y, dando pasos seguros, se fue alejando de allí, dándole la espalda a Thorin.

Cuando llegó a unos cuantos metros de distancia, por motivos que hasta el día de hoy trata de esclarecer, se dio la vuelta, sólo para ver cómo el otro lo seguía mirando desde la distancia, con total atención.

Instantáneamente, volvió a darle la espalda y continuó caminando, sintiéndose extrañamente observado. No le agradaba nada de lo que hasta ahora Thorin le había mostrado sobre sí. A simple vista, parecía estar loco, o tener serios problemas para socializar como una persona normal. Y eso no hizo más que enfadarlo…. Porque ya no eran niños. Ambos estaban en edad adulta, habían dejado de ser adolescentes desde hacía varios años atrás, y lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, -dado el hecho de que había dejado su reino para ir hasta allí, para que convivieran por un año-, era ser cordial, o al menos no actuar como un completo idiota…

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras bajaba las escaleras para reencontrarse con su padre y sus escoltas reales. Todo iba muy mal, apenas había llegado y ya se sentía frustrado… Nunca había creído que esto sería así, pero definitivamente, todo se debía a Thorin… O quizás, pensó, era el hecho de que en realidad no quería estar ahí, en ese lugar tan lúgubre y superficial, esperando a ser aceptado por gente que no conocía y tratando de desempeñar un rol que hasta ahora desconocía.

Era demasiada carga para una sola persona, y aún así, lo intentaría. Odiaría fallarle a su padre, al rey del Bosque Negro, por una simple tontería… Sí, eso era. Si el otro no era lo suficientemente maduro para comportarse, entonces él debía serlo. Aguantaría sus actitudes odiosas por el bien de todos, aunque la paciencia no fuera uno de sus rasgos más destacables.

Al encontrarse de nuevo en el salón de recibimiento, se halló entre las conversaciones de su padre con el rey Thror, quienes al verlo venir, callaron sus charlas y sólo lo miraron bajar por las escaleras detenidamente.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó. Últimamente todos actuaban fuera de lo común…

-No, nada. Sólo hablábamos con tu padre sobre tus méritos personales- Dijo el rey enano, mostrando una sonrisa claramente forzada. – Me dijo que se te da muy bien la lucha dual con espadas, el arco y también las dagas. Un luchador excepcional, ¡impresionante!-

Thranduil sólo le devolvió la sonrisa. No estaba de humor para cumplidos, puesto que todos parecían ser falsos.

-¡Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando?!- La exclamación se oyó desde el otro lado del amplio salón de piedra, a boca de Thrain, quien llegaba por allí, y venía acompañado por su hijo. – Si están aquí imagino que se quedarán a cenar. ¡Vengan, ya todo está listo!-

Sus palabras denotaban una euforia descomunal. Al parecer, el único emocionado por este encuentro entre aliados era él. Sólo él…

Los enanos a su alrededor se fueron al oír la voz del hijo del rey que los llamaba de aquella forma tan exaltadora. Y cuando al fin se quedaron atrás Thranduil y su padre, éste último aprovechó la privacidad para establecer unas cuestiones:

-¿Conociste a Thorin?-

De sólo oír su nombre algo dentro de él se revolvía. El tacto de su nariz con su cuello aún permanecía ahí, en su piel, y el calor de su respiración…

Se llevó de nuevo la mano al cuello para alejar esa sensación desagradable cuanto antes, para que su padre no notara su incomodidad, pero ya pareció ser muy tarde, pues le dijo:

-Sé que esto resultará difícil para ti. Thorin, según pude ver, no será fácil de llevar- Su padre hablaba con tanta serenidad que podía calmar un poco de sus nervios recurrentes; tenía ese don particular. – Pero puedo darte mi palabra de que si eres lo suficientemente inteligente para poder sobrellevar los detalles minúsculos que nada tienen que ver con este pacto de paz, entonces el tiempo pasará con una determinación fugaz ante tus ojos, y en menos de lo que esperes, estarás de nuevo en casa, hijo mío-

-Sí, padre. Lo entiendo- Afirmó.

Realmente, después de oírlo de su padre, todo parecía tan fácil y seguro. Sí, indudablemente si era más inteligente que la situación, - que por cierto, lo era-, entonces todo resultaría más fácil. No debía pensar negativamente, debía hacer aflorar lo positivo, a como diera lugar.

Nunca antes había tenido la posibilidad de dejar el reino por tanto tiempo. Ésta podía ser su posibilidad para probar algo nuevo del mundo en el que vivía. Sí… Sí, sólo debía enfocarse en lo positivo, se recalcó. En lo positivo…

Caminaron juntos hasta la gran mesa de celebraciones que nunca antes había podido frecuentar de las reuniones de paz anteriores. Ahora se hallaba ahí, frente a la mesa de unos metros impresionantes, tallada con detalles de oro y diamantes, con comida de gran variedad frente a ellos, y con sillas de tapizado rojo y dorado. Al parecer, la finura finalmente se hacía apreciar allí dentro.

Se sentaron, exactamente donde les dijeron, rodeados de sus respectivos escoltas reales. Thranduil veía susurrar a su padre con los escoltas, dejándolo totalmente fuera de la situación, lo cual lo delimitaba al margen de cualquier cosa que fuera importante, y eso le molestó un poco.

Tratando de distraer su mente, y notando que todos comenzaban a comer, estiró sus manos, alcanzó una fuente de ensalada y se la sirvió en el plato brillante. Iba a dar el primer bocado, aunque inapetente, -pues su estómago estaba apretado aún, tratando de digerir todo lo que tuvo que pasar en ese día-, cuando la silla que se encontraba enfrente suyo fue corrida y Thorin se sentó en ella.

No supo si fue adrede para ponerlo nervioso o fue porque se lo ordenaron así, pero ciertamente que ese tipo parecía buscar hacerlo enfadar. El príncipe enano se sirvió un trozo de carne bastante grande desde otra fuente cercana, y comenzó a comer sin siquiera mirarlo, ni una sola vez.

Extrañamente, eso no tranquilizó a Thranduil. Era como una flecha que estaba puesta en el arco y en cualquier momento sería disparada, sin previo aviso. Así era Thorin; Thranduil nunca sabría qué esperar de él, debido a su accionar anterior en el pasillo donde de hallaban momentos atrás.

Intentando hacer caso omiso, llevaba su vista de aquí para allá, tratando de concentrarse en otras cosas, como el sabor de la comida, que de hecho no estaba nada mal, o las charlas acordes de su padre con los demás presentes en la mesa. Pero ni así podía encontrarse en paz, sabiendo que tenía a ese tipo tan extraño delante de él.

Miró de soslayo, entonces, para saber cómo se comportaba. Thorin continuaba comiendo sin levantar la vista, haciendo ignorando todo lo que lo rodeaba… Definitivamente, Thranduil no sabía qué pensar sobre él.

Cuando la cena hubo finalizado, todos se pusieron en pie, comenzando a despedirse y a desearse buenas noches.

-Debo irme, hijo-

Las palabras de su padre lo tomaron por sorpresa. Sinceramente había creído que se quedaría por un par de días, al menos.

-No te preocupes, nos mantendremos en contacto- Le dijo, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla para tranquilizar su mirada de asombro. – Sabes que puedes escribirme cuando quieras, siempre estaré esperando una carta tuya, contándome cómo te está yendo y todo lo que desees detallarme-

-De acuerdo…-

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir, antes de que Oropher se alejara lentamente, acompañado de sus escoltas reales y del rey de Erebor, encaminándose a la salida.

Por su parte, continuó mirándolos marcharse como si no hubiesen dejado nada allí dentro que les pudiera interesar.

Al cerrarse las grandes puertas del reino de piedra tallada y al ver desaparecer por completo las figuras familiares que siempre lo habían acompañado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió completamente solo.


	5. Chapter 5

-Bueno, ya es tarde-

La voz de Thrain lo sacó de sus pensamientos, quitándole el lazo emocional doloroso que aún sentía por tener que permanecer allí sin ningún otro tipo de compañía que conociera.

Miró hacia abajo, el hijo del rey le hacía ademán con la mano para que lo siguiera, dibujándole una sonrisa amplia que apenas se veía detrás de toda esa espesa barba.

-Ven, muchacho. Te llevaré a tu habitación-

Sin más, lo siguió, haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Desde ya se estaba imaginando la dureza del colchón, la poca suavidad de las sábanas. Nunca había dormido fuera de su ya reconocida y cómoda habitación… De seguro no podría dormir por varios días hasta que se acostumbrase del todo, o mejor dicho, hasta que aceptara que tendría que quedarse y acostumbrase a eso quisiera o no.

Caminaron por largos y oscuros pasillos donde apenas se podía apreciar el aire. Todo el ambiente le resultaba muy pesado a Thranduil, casi pareciera que el lugar buscaba ahogarlo a la menor provocación…

Finalmente, después de caminar varios minutos, llegaron. Las puertas eran regulares en tamaño, pero igualmente le parecía que eran demasiado altas para los enanos… Si ellos apenas le llegaban a la cintura, y la puerta era más alta que él… ¿Para qué precisaban hacer las construcciones tan altas y extremas? Eso nunca lo entendería.

-Bien, aquí te dejo- Le dijo Thrain, volviendo a sonreírle. – Espero que entiendas que puedes contar conmigo o con cualquier sirviente para lo que sea que necesites-

-Sí, muchas gracias-

Fue todo lo que respondió. Y luego, el silencio incómodo. Intentó devolverle la sonrisa pero en lugar de eso, una mueca torcida fue lo que provino de sus labios… No estaba de humor para esas cuestiones de la cordialidad, realmente no.

Así que esperó a que el otro decidiera marcharse, por respeto. Al hacerlo al fin, sintió que podía relajarse del todo. Sus hombros se bajaron de repente, y soltó un suspiro verdaderamente largo. Estaba cansado, lo mejor sería descansar un poco.

Se adentró en la habitación, abriendo la pesada puerta que apenas si emitía sonido alguno. Las velas estaban puestas en todas las paredes, y la habitación era más lujosa de lo que se imaginó. Desde el ángulo donde estaba, se podía ver de lleno el paisaje artificial de un velo que caía del techo para cubrir la cama, dándole un toque demás fino.

Fue dando varios pasos más adentro, y la puerta se cerró sola detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado, pero no había nada ahí. Al parecer, todo tenía que ser mecánico y fácil de utilizar… "Enanos…", pensó.

Había situada casi como al descuido todo tipo de adornos: Mesas talladas con barniz dorado y con pequeñas piedras preciosas incrustadas que parecían brillar en la oscuridad, que contenían arriba jarrones o cuadros muy decorados, algo digno de presenciar. El cuarto también ofrecía una ventana, algo alejada de la cama. Thranduil se detuvo frente a ella, corriendo las cortinas para poder observar la luz de la luna que le daba en la cara.

Se dejó relajar del todo con esa bella luminosidad dándole en el rostro, llenándolo de un humor renovado; pero igualmente se sentía agotado, así que sin ánimos suficientes para quejarse, se dirigió directo a la cama.

Corrió el velo que la cubría y se adentró, sentándose lentamente en el colchón. Tanteó las sábanas… De hecho, eran muy suaves, y el colchón sobre el que estaba no era tan rústico como creyó… Bueno, al menos podría disfrutar de sus horas de sueño.

Acostado totalmente ya sobre el largo total de la cama, se sintió pequeño. Tenía espacio suficiente para dos o quizás tres personas más allí… Seguía insistiendo en que los enanos eran demasiado exagerados con sus construcciones…

Mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido hoy y repasaba cada pequeña cosa que vio por su mente cansada, sus párpados se fueron cerrando poco a poco, hasta caer profundamente dormido.

Un golpeteo en la puerta lo despertó. Sus ojos ceñidos se abrieron para espiar la habitación. Por la ventana se colaba ya la luz del sol… ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

Antes de que pudiera responderse a esa pregunta, el golpeteo volvió a oírse, por lo que se vio obligado a ponerse en pie, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido anoche sin su ropa para dormir, -la cual olvidó traer-, y con las botas puestas… También había olvidado quitarse las trenzas que adornaban su cabello, las cuales habían sido hechas por las sirvientas del Bosque Negro antes de su partida… De seguro estaba hecho un desastre, por lo que no se sentía cómodo para recibir a nadie antes de poder atender esos detalles.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta, esperando que ese gesto no fuera interpretado como desconfianza.

-Disculpe, joven príncipe- Le habló un sirviente enano en el exterior del cuarto. – Los Señores me pidieron que le informara que lo esperan para el desayuno-

-Ah…- No supo qué decir. En esas condiciones no sería más que un hazmerreír, y lo menos que quería era tener motivos para odiar aún más su situación, por lo que decidió decir: - Dígales que iré en un momento-

Para su buena suerte, la habitación poseía un cuarto de baño aparte y personal. Se dirigió allí, para verse en el espejo. La verdad fue que no se veía tan mal como pensaba, apenas se habían corrido las trenzas pero ningún cabello rebelde se había desacomodado más de la cuenta.

Igualmente prefirió desenredarse el pelo, peinándoselo con la mano, acomodando todo en su lugar. Nunca había sido fanático de los trenzados, tampoco prefería atarse el cabello, por lo que sólo lo dejó así, libre de cualquier tipo de adorno o peinado, con unos mechones en frente, y eso fue todo.

Por otra parte, su ropa sí estaba arrugada… Trató de arreglarla pasándose las manos, pero fue inútil, los pliegues insistían en presentarse.

Cansado de intentar verse perfecto, decidió ir así. De todas formas no desayunaría con alguien por el cual mereciera la pena hacer tanto esfuerzo. Sí, mejor dejaba de preocuparse por ello.

Cuando estuvo preparado para bajar a la sala donde se desayunaría, acompañado por un sirviente que le indicó el camino, fue al encuentro de sus nuevos compañeros.

Thrain y Thorin estaban entre los presentes, que no eran muchos, de hecho. Caminó con seguridad hacia ellos, esperando que no notaran lo descuidada que estaba su ropa.

Sin embargo, nadie hizo una acotación al respecto, y el detalle pasó desapercibido. El desayuno se realizó casi en silencio, con apenas unos aportes de vez en cuando de Thrain, quien a veces no paraba de hablar y responderse solo…

Thorin, por su parte, ni siquiera lo miró. Prefirió centrar su atención a su plato de comida, la cual era demasiado abundante para tratarse de un simple desayuno…

Después de unos interminables minutos, el desayuno se acabó… Por fin. Y entonces, Thrain insistió en que lo acompañase, al parecer quería enseñarle algo.

Lo acompañó, caminado de nuevo por esos interminables pasillos lúgubres con perfume a encierro y a piedra. Luego, entraron a una habitación que no había conocido antes. Allí se encontraba una mochila que le resultaba familiar.

-Tu padre me lo dejó, dice que es tu ropa… Al parecer te olvidaste de pedírsela antes de que se fuera-

-Ah, sí… Gracias- Respondió, y algo de vergüenza viajó por sus mejillas al recordar que a su ropa aún se le veían los pliegues que había intentando, inútilmente, alisar.

-También quiero mostrarte esto-

Dijo, y se encaminó al lado contrario de la habitación, acercándose a un perchero que tenía cubierto con un telar color gris. Thranduil puso su atención en eso, pues cuando miró la parte de abajo del perchero alcanzó a ver tela blanca y brillosa, que le produjo mucho interés.

-Con tu padre estuvimos preparando esto desde hace ya algún tiempo- Expresó el enano, fregándose las manos en señal de ansias.

Quitó el telar oscuro, para dejar al descubierto una bellísima túnica de un color blanco brillante, realmente una preciosidad que deleitaba la vista de cualquiera. Y como si eso no fuera totalmente hermoso, poseía en el centro del pecho un collar que se extendía a ambos lados del pectoral, dibujando arcos retorcidos parecidos a bellas ramas plateadas, exhibiendo un detalle para nada minúsculo: Una bellísima piedra de forma redondeada se exponía, rodeada de un bordeado de metal plateado más oscuro. Finamente exquisito. Tanto así, que Thranduil quedó boquiabierto.

-Tu pueblo confeccionó la prenda. Nosotros le agregamos el collar del frente- Detalló Thrain, con un tono de voz tal que ponía de manifiesto su orgullo. - ¿Es preciosa, verdad?- Le dijo, tocando la piedra del centro. – Es una gema muy llamativa. Se la llama comúnmente "Ágata de encaje celeste"-

El joven elfo se quedó completamente quieto, admirando desde lejos la hermosura de aquella túnica. Luego, cuando salió de su trance, se adelantó unos pasos para lograr tocar la delicada tela de una de las mangas. Todo le pareció perfecto en aquella prenda, verdaderamente se habían esforzado en hacerla.

-Es… bellísima- Fue todo lo que alcanzó a expresar.

-Me alegro que te guste. La usarás hoy-

-¿Hoy?- Inquirió, algo confundido.

-Sí, en la ceremonia. Será hoy, al llegar el mediodía-

Eso volvió a dejarlo helado… Claro, su padre había dicho que la ceremonia sería un día después de su llegada, pero sinceramente se le había olvidado. Ahora que lo pensaba, le resultó grosero de parte de los demás el irse y dejarlo afrontando sólo aquella ceremonia para cerrar el pacto… Era como si toda la responsabilidad fuera sólo suya y de nadie más. No le gustó en lo más mínimo.

-Ahora ven, muchacho- La voz de Thrain lo sacó de sus quejas mentales. – Faltan apenas unas horas para que el momento llegue. Será mejor que comiences a prepararte-


	6. Chapter 6

Prácticamente empujándolo, el padre del heredero de Erebor lo llevaba por otros salones enormes de indistinto gusto decorativo. Thranduil insistía en que las cosas eran manejadas sin mucho tacto y demasiado apresuradas, pero ni con eso logró que lo dejasen en paz. En cambio, Thrain ponía aún mayor énfasis en que debía estar listo en unas pocas horas y cuanto antes se terminara con todo aquello, mejor sería para ambas partes.

Eso lo entendía, no podía decir que no. Se calló y resguardó toda su frustración para una situación que en verdad lo valiera, ya que sus quejas caían en oídos sordos allí, eran totalmente en vano.

Así que de pronto ahí estaba, sentado esperando a que unas supuestas "estilistas" acomodaran su cabello y lo adornaran con una diadema bastante peculiar. No es que Thranduil se asombrara de cualquier cosa, pero las joyas que los enanos fabricaban tenían toda la delicadeza que requerían las cosas para que fueran acordes a sus gustos personales. Eso era, quizás, lo único que provenía de ellos que le agradaba.

No importó cuántas veces les dijo a las sirvientas que no deseaba que su cabello fuera trenzado, de todas formas lo hicieron, pero al menos sólo fueron un par de trenzas muy pequeñas alrededor de sus sienes, viajando por detrás de sus orejas y acomodándose a los lados de su cuello.

Una vez que se deshizo de ellas, ya sólo le quedaba ponerse el traje para la ceremonia, que habían traído hasta ahí los demás sirvientes reales. También le llevaron un par de botas gris plata para que combinara con otra túnica, esta vez de una tela más fresca, que debía llevar debajo de la túnica blanca principal.

No es que quisiera desobedecer, pues de hecho no era muy bueno en eso, -acostumbrado a darle la razón a su padre, ya que lo consideraba extremadamente sabio y cauto-, pero cuando se puso la túnica plateada y luego intentó ponerse la otra encima, la sintió ajustada… demasiado ajustada. Tanto así que apenas tenía espacio para moverse. Así que optó por no ponerse la túnica color plata y tan sólo usar la principal. Después de todo, no era necesario tanto arreglo sin sentido, de seguro nadie lo notaría.

Ahora sí, con su túnica de un tono blanco brillante que parecía resplandecer aún más que una joya, y sus botas y pantalones plateados, más la diadema haciendo juego con la túnica y esa preciosa piedra combinando con el color de sus ojos, parecía haber sido esculpido por el más bravo y dotado de los artistas, casi una ilusión ante la vista de cualquiera.

Pronto vinieron a buscarlo, y la mirada de los enanos a su alrededor le hicieron sentir justamente lo que parecía: Un reflejo de la perfección élfica sosteniéndose altivamente. Aclaró su garganta, queriendo ir cuanto antes a donde sea que tuviera que ir, y quitando el lapso de admiración que cubría a los sirvientes, quienes, al oírlo, se apresuraron a llevarlo donde se realizaría la fiesta de compromiso.

Al llegar allí, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Puras decoraciones cayendo de los amplios techos, decorados de flores, hojas, y todo el lugar perfumado por el mismo aroma de éstas. Formaban en su nariz un éxtasis florar demasiado agradable.

Además de eso, las personas estaban vestidas con colores vivos de diversas tonalidades, pero haciendo juego con las flores escogidas para la decoración, lo cual le daba a todo un atino de delicadeza y perfección muy distintivo. Sinceramente, Thranduil esperaba mucho menos de ellos…

Por otra parte, había colocadas mesas bastante largas a los alrededores, con todo tipo de alimentos, cocinados o, en el caso de las frutas, al natural. Postres, carnes de toda variedad, ensaladas con extensa diversidad, en ese aspecto se habían fijado en todos los detalles.

Todos hablaban unos con otros, mas él permanecía en silencio y en un rincón, como esperando ser notado por alguien. No era lo que pretendía, en realidad. No deseaba ser visto de aquella forma, pero no tenía intenciones de socializar con nadie. Ya se sentía bastante frustrado por tener que estar allí, como para sumarle a su situación el odioso deber de asentir y sonreír a lo que le dijeran.

Pero sus deseos de que nadie lo notase no se cumplieron. Habían pasado tan sólo unos pocos minutos antes de que Thror se le acercara y lo invitara a estar con él y su familia.

Lo siguió, aunque de muy mala gana. Tan pronto como se acercó a Thrain, a su esposa y al resto de sus parientes, notó entre ellos la figura anormalmente alta de Thorin, quien aún permanecía de espaldas. Cuando comenzaron los comentarios de elogio por su vestimenta y lo bien que le quedaba, fue cuando finalmente el heredero de Erebor se dio la vuelta y fijó su atención en Thranduil, posando esos fríos ojos azules sobre él.

La reacción cambió de inmediato. Sus párpados al principio desinteresados se abrieron, denotando ese total interés cautivado por la apariencia del príncipe elfo. A su vez, Thranduil sentía que no podía soportar aquella mirada atenta, indicándole lo que no quería ver en aquel momento: que Thorin estaba demasiado interesado en él.

Ocurrió en medio del tumulto, que cuando Thranduil quiso darse cuenta, la familia real de enanos que lo "acompañaba" se alejó hacia otro sector, dejándolo a solas con Thorin, quien permanecía apoyado en una columna, aún observándolo. Por su parte, el príncipe élfico pretendió mirar a los demás invitados, a la forma en que actuaban, las conversaciones energéticas que mantenían, cualquier cosa que lo sacase del momento incómodo. Cuando sintió que ya no podía aguantar más esa situación, prefirió marcharse, pero justo cuando estaba dando un par de pasos para alejarse de allí, Thorin lo tomó del brazo, con una seguridad absoluta y un agarre tal que parecía querer sujetarlo así por siempre.

Thranduil, en el mismo instante en que sintió el toque del otro sobre él, arrojó su mirada atenta y desconfiada sobre Thorin, al mismo tiempo que trataba de soltarse de él, sin forzar ningún movimiento brusco para no alarmar a nadie, y fue por eso mismo que no lo consiguió.

-Hay un rumor que he oído algunas veces, quisiera que me quitases la duda- Le habló el príncipe enano, con una mirada penetrante.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Atinó a decir Thranduil, algo desconfiado.

Thorin se le acercó lo suficiente para que la conversación no pudiera ser escuchada por oídos furtivos que anduvieran por ahí; cuando se aseguró de eso, le susurró:

-¿Es verdad que los elfos permanecen vírgenes hasta el día de su boda?-


	7. Chapter 7

Ante la inesperada pregunta, Thranduil parpadeó un par de veces, tomado por sorpresa completamente. Trató de asegurarse de haber oído bien… ¿Era… era lo que había oído? ¿De verdad Thorin le estaba preguntando… eso? No podía creerlo…

Se formó un profundo silencio entre ambos que apenas duró menos de dos minutos, pero para el elfo, ese lapso le resultó eterno.

Mientras tanto, sólo el Valar sabía qué habrá sido lo que pasó por la mente torcida del otro, ya que una sonrisa furtivamente dañina se dibujó en sus labios finos, incomodando aún más a Thranduil.

Como si eso no fuera suficientemente embarazoso de plantear, lo volvió a intentar, esta vez con menos tacto:

-¿Entonces eres virgen?- Hizo un énfasis torturador en la última palabra, sonriéndose aún más. Luego agregó: - ¿Aún no has sido… tocado?-

Sinceramente, para estas alturas la mente del príncipe elfo estaba tan atormentada por lo que el otro decía que sintió cómo un fino rubor se le colaba en las mejillas, evidenciando su inexperta mentalidad en el tema.

-Basta. Ya suéltame-

Fue todo lo que se limitó a decir. Estaba sacándolo de sus casillas con su extraño cuestionario. Y por sobre todo, odiaba con todo su ser que se comportara como un imbécil…

-Así que es verdad…- Dijo Thorin, fingiendo estar sorprendido.

-Madura de una vez- Se quejó Thranduil, tirando de su brazo en señal de protesta. – Suéltame-

El príncipe enano lo hizo, simulando ser obediente cuando se lo pedían amablemente, cosa que no era cierta; el elfo podía dar cuenta de eso. No había ni un rastro, ni uno mínimo siquiera, de amabilidad en él… Era soberbia pura.

Thranduil, ya libre del insoportable agarre, comenzó a alejarse del otro, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, queriendo disipar su rubor. No podía entenderlo aún, cómo funcionaba la mente de aquel sujeto. Se comportaba como un irresponsable adolescente, era un caso perdido… Sólo esperaba que fueran los actos de un chiquilín malcriado, y que sus palabras no fueran más que un juego… Sí, desde luego, tenía que ser sólo eso…

Se quedó de pie en medio del lugar, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, mirando desconfiadamente a Thorin desde el otro lado del salón. De vez en cuando, sus miradas se cruzaban, y entonces, Thranduil fruncía el ceño y desviaba su vista hacia otro lado, no queriendo volver a darle la cara de nuevo. ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones al preguntarle aquello? ¿Acaso quería verlo humillado? No veía por qué… Es decir, todo el mundo sabe que los elfos son muy reservados en cuanto a eso. Su sexualidad no es explorada prácticamente, y no tienen la mente abierta a "esas cosas"… Y sí, era obvio que, como el resto de los elfos que no tienen lazos matrimoniales, poseía un cuerpo casto, que no conoce el rasgo particular de la intimidad marital… Era una estupidez preguntarle eso. Seguramente lo había hecho sólo para hacerlo rabiar. Pero no lo conseguiría… Él era más maduro que el enano, tenía que mantenerse bajo control, se dijo.

Una campanilla se dejó oír en el ambiente repentinamente, haciendo eco, retumbando en las paredes con total insistencia. Todos se volvieron hacia donde el sonido provenía, observando a Thrain, quien sostenía la campanilla y reía eufóricamente, mostrando su alegría a los demás.

-¡Bien, bien! Como todos ya saben, es hora de celebrar la sagrada ceremonia conyugal, que unirá a nuestro poderoso reino con uno del mismo porte y mayor antigüedad… ¡Que los futuros cónyuges se acerquen al altar!-

En ese momento, Thranduil se sobresaltó. Miró hacia todos lados, buscando el altar, sólo para darse cuenta de que se hallaba detrás de Thrain… Debía calmarse, los nervios estaban haciendo de él un tonto descuidado, y por el bien de la buena imagen de su raza, no podía correr riesgo de hacer algo mal.

Caminó hacia el dichoso altar, encontrándose con Thorin a su paso, que sólo se limitó a mirarlo y a sonreírle odiosamente. Thranduil volvió la cara, negándose a seguirle el juego.

Pronto se hallaban ante Thrain, quien tomó las manos de ambos y los llevó más cerca del altar. Allí, se les ordenó que se pusieran de rodillas, como símbolo de respeto a los dioses. Al hacerlo, llegó ante ellos un enano con un traje peculiarmente blanco. Aparentemente, sería el encargado de llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

Soltó un discurso bastante largo sobre la vida conyugal, la fidelidad y el deber de los sagrados votos maritales. Thranduil realmente no estaba escuchando, prefería perderse entre sus pensamientos y dejar que el tiempo transcurra, para no ponerse ansioso. Sólo cuando el enano dijo su nombre y el de Thorin, su atención se enfocó en lo que estaba diciendo.

-Denme sus manos. Thranduil, la derecha. Thorin, tú la izquierda- Les ordenó.

Ambos las extendieron, y luego, el párroco puso una mano sobre la otra, provocando para el elfo un penoso toque que detestó desde el fondo de su corazón. En el momento en que sus manos estuvieron una sobre la otra, - la mano de Thorin encima-, el príncipe enano cruzó también sus dedos con los de Thranduil, haciendo más incómodo aún el contacto.

Después de que el sacerdote ofreciera palabras para ambos, -donde cada uno reafirmó sus votos, jurando estar sujetos al deber que se le impone a todos al sellar un contrato matrimonial, poniendo mucho énfasis, además, en su sagrado deber de fidelidad eterna y respeto conyugal-, tomó un lazo color rojo que ya tenía guardado en su larga túnica blanca y envolvió con ella los brazos de ambos, extendiéndola hasta llegar a sus manos, y una vez allí, se detuvo.

-Ante el beneficio de los poderosos dioses, Thranduil, heredero del Bosque Negro, y Thorin, futuro rey de Erebor, quedan conyugalmente unidos por un vínculo sagrado que ningún ser de esta tierra podrá quebrantar. Que la voluntad de los Dichosos se haga sobre ustedes, propiciando para ambos reinos una unión verdadera, donde reinen los tiempos de paz-

Al finalizar lo dicho, todo el mundo aplaudió sus palabras. Thorin y Thranduil se pusieron en pie al mismo tiempo, y luego se les ordenó que elevasen sus brazos unidos, para que todos los presentes en la sala pudieran evidenciar la unión.

Con voces que vitoreaban y el resto del bullicio, los oídos del elfo parecieron haberse saturado de ruido, haciendo que comenzara a dolerle la cabeza. No sabía por qué, pero no le agradaba nada lo que acababa de suceder. Ahora estaba unido por un lazo eterno a un ser que detestaba… ¿Cómo podía la alianza de ambos reinos ser duradera si ni siquiera él aguantaba estar al lado de Thorin? Debía procurar ser cuidadoso a partir de ahora, y tenerle toda la paciencia del mundo a su cónyuge… Sería una tarea retadora.

Después de los festejos, el listón rojo que los unía fue quitado por el príncipe enano, quien lo guardó en el bolsillo de su ropaje azul. Ahora, finalmente podían bajar de aquel altar para reunirse con el resto de los invitados. A partir de ese instante, Thranduil ya no podía despegarse de Thorin, pues tenían que actuar como si en verdad existiera un lazo que los uniera, más allá del espiritual, lo cual le resultó totalmente insoportable al elfo.

Tenía que estar detrás del otro de aquí para allá, ya que Thorin no tuvo mejor idea que pasearse por el salón y saludar a todos sus parientes y a todos los demás que estuvieran allí. Sólo cuando terminó de saludarlos, se dignó a ir hacia la mesa matrimonial y sentarse, dándole algo de paz a un ya muy fastidiado Thranduil que apenas si podía seguir fingiendo sus sonrisas.

El almuerzo pronto se hizo presente en la fiesta, y luego de eso, el resto de las festividades. La pareja conyugal permaneció en su asiento, presenciando todo lo ofrecido, regalando los aplausos de Thorin y la mirada desinteresada de Thranduil, quien sólo deseaba ver que todo aquello acabase de una buena vez.

La tarde se le hizo eterna. Para cuando el ocaso llegó, ya estaba harto de ese bullicioso ambiente festivo. Tan sólo quería ir a su recámara a descansar y olvidarse de todo. Para poder distraer un poco su mente, trató de imaginar qué hacían su padre y los demás elfos que conocía de su reino en ese preciso momento… Si tal vez disfrutaban del ocaso, como siempre, observándolo a través de las ramas de los espesos árboles del Bosque, sonriéndose complacidos ante ese espectáculo digno de ver… Deseaba saber si aunque sea alguien de allí se preguntaba cómo se estaba sintiendo él con todo esto, todo lo que estaba aguantando sólo para no defraudar sus expectativas…

Entre suspiros de cansancio, la noche finalmente llegó, y la fiesta aún continuaba como si nada. El príncipe elfo, para aliviar su mente, se permitió beber algo de vino al menos, para despejar ese mal genio que se le hacía presente en ese momento. Se quedó en su lugar pacientemente hasta llegado el brindis oficial, donde todos les ofrecen a los recién casados sus mejores deseos y todo eso. Después, simplemente se excusó con los reyes y los invitados, diciendo que ya debía irse a descansar, pues al parecer, -excusa que quizás era algo cierta-, la bebida le había sentado mal.

Thror se rió prácticamente en su cara, mientras que Thrain lo despidió cordialmente, deseándole buenas noches y un merecido buen descanso. Con tan sólo ese simple, pero esperadísimo acto, Thranduil por fin pudo verse libre de los festejos y encontrar un espacio para poder ir a su recámara a relajarse.

Uno de los sirvientes lo acompañó hasta allá, recordándole que permanecería fuera de su cuarto por si se le ofrecía algo. Y al cerrarse la puerta, todos sus problemas parecieron quedarse en el exterior, soltando su cuerpo por primera vez en lo que iba del agotador día.


	8. Chapter 8

La puerta se iba abriendo, y en señal del " _engaño_ " cometido, ningún sonido provino de ella. La supuesta intromisión no fue advertida por el ser que yacía recostado sobre un lado de la amplia cama, dormido profundamente.

El otro se adentró en el cuarto, poniendo llave a la puerta al cerrarla, con total cuidado de no emitir ruidos al hacerlo, y luego depositó la llave dentro de un pequeño cofre que había en una de las tantas mesitas del lugar.

Después, dio pasos certeros, lo suficientemente lentos para que sus pisadas pesadas no se oigan, hasta llegar a la cama. Una vez allí, se arrodilló sobre ésta, hundiendo lentamente la superficie con su cuerpo, acercándose tortuosamente despacio al elfo dormido.

Por fin podía sentirlo, estaba prácticamente recostado a su lado, y aunque Thranduil estaba dándole la espalda, podía olfatear sus cabellos finos y el precioso aroma floral, en amalgama con la rústica madera, que desprendía. Se acercó todavía más, casi pegado a su amplia espalda; podía sentir ya el calor de su cuerpo, tanteando apenas la tela de su bata de dormir, la cual era de una tonalidad muy similar a un espeso y dulce vino, preparado con la selección de las mejores uvas. Sí, Thorin casi podía saborearlo, y tuvo que reprimir sus impulsos para no sobresaltar al otro con sus fogosos deseos. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de ser cuidadoso, mientras llevaba su brazo sobre el pecho del elfo, comenzando a acariciarlo, tratando de entreabrir su ropa para tocar su piel.

Lo hizo, estaba pegado a su espalda, tocándole el lado derecho del pecho, sintiendo la delicadeza de su piel, deleitándose con el delicioso aroma de su perfume natural… Miró el perfil de su rostro dormido, era tan perfecto. No se lo había visto sereno en todo el día, pero ahora que finalmente lo estaba, sus rasgos suavizados le daban un aspecto angelical. Y sin embargo, Thorin no quería eso. Deseaba verlo encendido, entregado a sus caricias. Daría todo lo que poseía en ese momento con tal de oír sus gemidos, de verlo a la cara cuando el placer llegara a él…

Sin poder retenerse más, comenzó a besar su cuello desnudo, con sutileza, poco a poco, como quien le ofrece algo de agua fresca a una flor que aún no florece. Con ese nuevo tacto sobre él, el cuerpo de Thranduil comenzaba a salir de su ensueño, sin poder despejar aún su mente. Lo primero que se oyó fue un largo suspiro dado por sus labios, que se entreabrieron para soltarlo; luego, sus profundos ojos celestes se fueron abriendo lentamente, para bajar la mirada hacia el brazo que todavía insistía en acariciar su pecho por debajo de la bata.

Confundido, aún bajo los efectos del sueño, fue girando la cabeza hasta observar al ser que permanecía detrás de él, pegado a su espalda. Al estar cara a cara con Thorin, éste último se permitió posarse sobre los labios élficos, succionando la inocencia de estos.

Fue en ese instante en que Thranduil finalmente reaccionó, sintiendo cómo la lengua del enano se había adentrado en su boca e intentó enredarse con la suya. La sensación fue escalofriante, tanto así, que un sonido gutural se formó en su voz aprisionada por el beso, evidenciando su total desagrado.

Con una mano tomó el brazo de Thorin que acariciaba su pecho, para quitarlo de ahí, mientras que con la otra, tomó los cabellos azabaches que poseía el enano para jalarlos hacia atrás, para romper el contacto, comenzar la lucha.

Por su parte, Thorin estrechó al elfo en un fuerte abrazo que prácticamente le quitó todo el aire, pero aún así, el otro permaneció luchando por separarse. Entonces, el enano le dio lo que quería, algo de espacio, rompiendo el beso clandestino al fin.

-¡T—Tú, maldito estúpido!- Exclamó Thranduil, comenzando a irse hacia atrás para alejarse del enano lo más que pudiera, todavía atrapado entre los brazos y el cuerpo de éste. - ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Fuera de aquí!-

-Shhh… Shhh…- Dijo Thorin, con total serenidad y una sonrisa en sus labios. – Está bien, está bien. Todo estará bien…-

Le decía, mientras acariciaba la mejilla derecha del elfo, intentando tranquilizarlo. Mas eso no bastó. No estaba ni cerca de calmarse, más bien parecía que iba a explotar de rabia.

Sus ojos entornados en señal de enojo dejaban bien en claro el odio que sentía al ser besado prácticamente a la fuerza. Eso era inaudito, el enano debió perder la razón al hacer algo así… Era imperdonable.

Thranduil llevó su cuerpo hacia atrás, pero casi de inmediato, Thorin se le acercaba todavía más, creando un efecto de acercamiento y retroceso que no podía quebrarse, era un lapso de persecución interminable. Y eso le molestaba; odiaba que no se lo tomaran en serio… Estaba enfurecido, y el enano no hacía más que darle más motivos para enojarse con él.

Fuera totalmente de sus casillas, soltó un puñetazo en la quijada de Thorin que hizo que éste, sorprendido por el repentino impacto, se echara hacia atrás, sujetándose el lugar que dolía con su mano izquierda, atónito. Mientras que el elfo, librado de la presencia acosadora del otro, aprovechó para salirse de la cama y dirigirse lo más lejos posible, recostando su cuerpo aún cansado en una pared.

-¡Estás demente! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?! ¡Fuera!-

La voz de Thranduil se embravecía en el eco de la gran habitación, pero ante el gesto intimidante, Thorin no hizo más que sonreírse de lado.

Lo observó, como se observan las gemas más exquisitas, las joyas más preciadas. Así lo miraba el enano ahora, y el elfo no tenía ni la más pálida idea de por qué. O más bien, no quería saberlo.

-¿Me preguntas qué quiero aquí?- Inquirió Thorin, con un tono de voz insinuante que hizo erizar los nervios de Thranduil. - ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?-

En el momento en que oyó eso, el príncipe élfico tragó saliva. No supo bien cómo explicar lo que sentía, era como si lo estuviesen asfixiando, torturándolo lentamente. Una cosa era segura, el accionar de este enano lo ponía extremadamente alterado, tan sólo deseaba que se fuera y que lo dejase en paz de una buena vez. De todos modos, ya había hecho lo que pretendían de él, había permitido la alianza, el lapso conyugal con Thorin… Soportó la ceremonia y la irritable atención de todo el mundo sobre sus pasos. ¿Qué más debía soportar? Era demasiado.

-Quiero…- Comenzó a decir el heredero de Erebor, situándose del todo en la cama. Sus ojos azules reverberaban un anhelo que iba más allá del afecto, era algo extraño y perverso, el elfo jamás había visto algo igual.

Thorin lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, y luego volvió a subir la vista. Mientras lo hacía, se mordía el labio inferior, con ansias desgarradoras de poseer lo que tenía enfrente.

Luego, otra sonrisa se dibujó de sus labios finos, y con un susurro seductor, le dijo:

-Quiero cogerte fuerte y apresuradamente, hasta que tus gemidos se escuchen en todo el reino-


	9. Chapter 9

Los ojos de Thranduil se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquello, no pudiendo entender cómo el otro había sido capaz de decir eso. Si alguna duda le quedaba sobre la aparente locura de Thorin, ahora ya estaban saldadas. Estaba totalmente fuera de su razón…

Sus miradas se posaron una sobre la otra, esperando a que alguno hiciera algo para poder concluir el hecho de silencio. Y sin embargo, ni el elfo ni el enano se dignó a decir algo. Para el príncipe élfico estaba más que claro que no ganaría nada inquiriéndole algo sobre lo que acababa de decir, y Thorin simplemente quería apreciar cómo reaccionaba el otro, así que permaneció en silencio lo más que sus impulsos le permitieron, y luego, viendo que nada ocurriría si él no tomaba la iniciativa, comenzó a levantarse de la cama, posando un pie fuera de ésta, en dirección a Thranduil.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!- Exclamó el rubio, con las manos aferradas a la fría pared. – Si te me acercas otra vez no responderé por mis actos-

-Oh, pero yo quiero verte perder la cabeza… Quiero deleitarme con tu furia y saborear tus esfuerzos por no caer ante mí-

Con los nervios erizados, Thranduil vio venir la intención dañina de Thorin por querer acercársele, así que, en un descuido, prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta que estaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación, en la pared contraria, y se aferró a la manija, intentando abrirla.

No importó cuánto se esforzó por que ésta se abriese, se negaba a hacerlo. Al tercer intento comprendió que al parecer permanecía cerrada con llave… Qué mal día tendría hoy…

Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta de piedra, exclamando que lo dejasen salir, pero nadie le concedió una respuesta desde el otro lado. Todos harían la vista gorda ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuánta bajeza…

Justo cuando inhaló aire para volver a exclamarle al guardia del exterior que le abriese, unos fuertes brazos se le aferraron al cuerpo, pegándole sus propios brazos al cuerpo, impidiéndole el movimiento al rango casi de cero.

Los brazos sobre él se cerraban, ciñéndolo sobre el pecho y la calidez emanada por el cuerpo de Thorin, quien ahora aprovechaba para pegar su nariz al cuello del elfo, disfrutando el perfume que éste despedía naturalmente.

Por su parte, Thranduil, muy sobresaltado, luchaba por alejarlo, mas en la posición en la que estaba le resultaba difícil moverse tanto como necesitaba para poder quitarse al enano de encima, y el hecho de que éste no fuese "un enano" le hacía las cosas aún más dificultosas.

El olfateo insistente de Thorin sobre la piel de su cuello, ese aliento que de no ser por lo desastroso de la situación, le haría cosquillas a su cuerpo no tocado. Mientras él iba sacudiendo sus miembros para librarse del agarre del heredero de Erebor, éste lo arrastraba lejos de la puerta, y luego, llegado hasta la cama, lo arrojó, sin soltarlo, cayéndose sobre él. Ahora, el elfo yacía en el colchón, boca abajo, con el enano pegado a su espalda y a todo el resto de su cuerpo… Qué situación más incómoda.

-¡No! ¡Déjame!- Exclamaba a un impasible Thorin que no se dignaba a soltarlo. Que estaba aún más aferrado a su cuerpo, cual araña a su pequeña presa, lo enredaba entre sus brazos y el escape era casi imposible. - ¡Quítame las manos de encima!-

Mas nada de esto le bastó para hacer resignar al otro de su propósito. Thranduil no podía comprenderlo, por qué Thorin sentía la necesidad de hacerle aquello, de humillarlo de esa manera… ¿Qué le había hecho él al enano? Nunca pretendió ofenderlo, no entendía qué estaba sucediendo exactamente.

De pronto, mientras estaba tratando de dilucidar eso, las caderas de Thorin se presionaron sobre él, y fue en ese instante en que pudo sentir un tacto duro que prácticamente se restregó por su trasero…

-¿Puedes sentirlo?- Le susurró Thorin al oído, con la voz rasposa de deseo. – Mi cuerpo está desesperado por estar dentro del tuyo-

-¡Estás loco!- Le gritó el elfo, comenzando a sacudirse aún más que antes. - ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No tienes derecho!-

Al decir eso, el enano finalmente soltó su abrazo, sujetándolo ahora por los hombros para darle la vuelta, para poder verlo a la cara, y luego le sujetó las muñecas con una fuerza descomunal.

-Estás sobre-reaccionando- Habló el Thorin, con un tono burlón. – Estamos casados ahora… No hay nada de malo en querer estar contigo-

-¡Esto es un matrimonio simbólico, imbécil! ¡¿Entiendes lo que significa eso o eres demasiado idiota para comprenderlo?!- Exclamó Thranduil, furioso.

-¿Simbólico?- Inquirió el enano, con las cejas arrugadas de incredulidad. - ¿Quién te dijo eso?-

Ante lo dicho, el príncipe élfico dejó de forcejear, mirándolo con sorpresa… ¿Era posible que todo esto no fuera más que una confusión por parte del enano? Si ese era el caso…

-Ah, ya veo- Dijo el heredero de Erebor, con una sonrisa mezquina que disolvió las pocas esperanzas de Thranduil por llegar a un acuerdo común. – Tu papito te dijo eso, ¿verdad? Qué cruel de su parte mentirte de esa manera-

Y tras decir aquello, lo soltó. Luego se incorporó, quitándose de encima del elfo, alejándose unos pasos y dándole al fin el espacio que el otro tan violentamente reclamaba.

\- Mi padre no me mintió. Aquí el que está mal eres tú- Respondió Thranduil, incorporándose también. – Pregúntale a quien quieras. Si tu falta de información te hizo creer que tenías derechos sobre mí, la culpa no es de nadie más. Es toda tuya-

\- Oh, pero yo tengo derechos sobre ti, esposo mío… - Al hablar eso, se relamió los labios lascivamente. – Los juraste ante el sagrado altar y ante los dioses. Aunque te vi algo esquivo, quizás no estabas prestado la suficiente atención…-

En ese momento, el elfo abrió los ojos de par en par, intentando recordar la ceremonia. En efecto, cuando el sacerdote hablaba sobre eso, su mente estaba en otra parte… No recordaba ninguna de sus palabras tras hacer el juramento…

-De todas formas, te dejaré libre sólo por esta noche. No es mi intención forzarte ni hacer de ti una pobre víctima…- Dijo el enano, acomodándose la ropa y dirigiéndose hasta la salida. – Te daré el privilegio de unos días para que descubras qué significa este lazo que nos une. Pero hazte a la idea: ya me perteneces-


	10. Chapter 10

Como era de esperarse, esa noche no pudo pegar un ojo. Las palabras dichas por su cónyuge le rebotaban en la cabeza como una odiosa pelota que no pretendía parar nunca.

Ciertamente, había algo turbio detrás del contrato marital, de eso no cabía ninguna duda. Y necesitaba, por el bien de todos, entender qué era lo que se le escapó al aceptar ese papel tan precipitadamente.

Por la mañana lo primero que hizo luego de vestirse fue recurrir inmediatamente a Thrain. No se confiaba aún de su aparente amabilidad, pero al menos era el único que no se le burlaba en la cara, y si había alguien dispuesto a decirle la verdad, quizás era él.

Recorrió amplios salones en su búsqueda, preguntando a los sirvientes y a quien fuera que se le cruzara en el camino por el hijo del rey. Hasta que finalmente, caminando por un pasillo de insoportable piedra maciza, lo halló, dirigiéndose hacia la posición contraria de donde venía el elfo.

Thranduil lo retuvo, y cortésmente le pidió unos minutos de su tiempo, haciéndole saber qué tan urgente era lo que tenía que inquirirle. Thrain comprendió esto de inmediato, y sonriéndole amablemente, lo llevó hasta un lugar donde pudieran conversar tranquilos y sin nadie que pudiera oírlos.

Se encaminaron hacia otros lugares del reino que el príncipe elfo aún no conocía, sorprendiéndose siempre de qué tantos lugares idénticamente iguales poseía Erebor… Si fuera por él, se perdería siempre. Todo le parecía tan monótono y tristemente cerrado…

-Bien, bien- Comenzó a hablar Thrain, una vez estuvieron instalados en una pequeña sala que al parecer no se usaba con mucha frecuencia, pues no había señales de vida ni de mucha decoración. – Cuéntame. ¿Cuál es el problema?-

Thranduil abrió los labios, dispuesto a volcar toda su frustración en el otro. Inmediatamente los cerró. No. No podía impacientarse y quedar como un niño asustado… Tenía que calmarse, actuar concienzudamente, como si se tratase de su padre. Aspiró lentamente algo de aire, y cuando éste se volcó en sus pulmones, se relajó y volvió a plantearse las palabras.

-Su hijo invadió mi cuarto anoche, e intentó… forzarme-

Lo dijo. Y de pronto sintió que se liberó de algún peso extraño, para que después, apresuradamente, lo acogiera una extrema vergüenza. Estaba tan poco acostumbrado a hablar sobre lo que él sentía que el hecho de que el problema se enfocara en algo que le sucedió a su persona, y más aún, que se tratase de su intimidad, le llenaba el corazón de un rubor insoportable.

-Ah…- El gesto se escapó de la cara pasmada de Thrain, como si algo dentro de su razonamiento hubiera hecho clic. – Lo… Lo lamento mucho…- Empezó a decir, rascándose la nuca en señal de pena. – Le dije al muchacho que no fuera brusco, puedes estar seguro de eso. Lo que menos quisiera es que te sintieras arrastrado por las circunstancias… Ha-hablaré con él de nuevo- Titubeaba con cada palabra que decía, lo cual no le daba muy buena espina a Thranduil. – Ya sabes cómo son los jóvenes. Siempre apresurados… Por favor, tenle paciencia a Thorin. Como dije al principio, él es un buen muchacho… Sólo que a veces su mal genio lo traiciona-

El elfo no alcanzaba a comprender… Era como si el hecho de que su hijo hubiera intentado abusar sexualmente de él no interesara en absoluto. El único problema que veía Thrain era la forma apresurada en que planteó sus instintos lascivos, y nada más… ¿Qué tenían los enanos en la cabeza?, se inquirió, inquietado.

-De todas formas…- Dijo Thranduil, con el ceño fruncido. – Deseo que se me concedan las llaves de mi habitación, y todas las copias de ella que pudieran existir. De otra manera, seré incapaz de volver a dormir tranquilamente-

-Oh, sí, sí. Se hará como dices- Respondió Thrain, con una inmediatez sospechosa.

Luego, moviendo los dedos intranquilos de aquí a allá, jugueteando con sus enormes manos, el enano miró penosamente al elfo, como intentando encontrar las palabras que no erupcionaran el humor de éste último. Finalmente, sin mucha ayuda de su elocuencia, dijo lo que quería decir:

-Eehh… ¿Y… por cuánto tiempo estimas que debería tomarse esa medida?-

Ante la pregunta, Thranduil abrió los ojos un poco más, incapaz de entender hasta dónde llegaba la conversación.

-¿Perdón?- Inquirió el rubio.

-Sí, sí… bueno… No lo tomes a mal, simplemente son las palabras de un padre las que escuchas ahora…- Comenzó a excusarse el enano, mucho antes de ir al punto. – Mi preocupación es que se extienda más de lo necesario el tiempo de consumación… Ese tipo de temas es delicado, no quisiera que se llegara a malos términos por algo que en realidad podría resolverse si se ponen de acuerdo-

"No, no estoy escuchando esto…", se lamentó internamente Thranduil, intentando disimular su enojo. No podía ser cierto, tenía que ser una mala broma…

-¿Consumación? No va a haber ninguna consumación- Contestó el elfo, con un tono de voz más elevado, producto de su creciente irritación. – Usted mismo se lo dijo a mi padre, ¿o lo olvidó?... Que la unión entre Thorin y yo era meramente simbólica… Nunca se habló de… de…-

Nervioso, lo que quería decir se le atragantaba entre la lengua y la voz, enojándolo aún más.

-Sí, muchacho, tienes razón. Es un matrimonio simbólico, pues simboliza la unión entre ambas razas, contigo en representación de los elfos del Bosque Negro, y con Thorin representando a todo Erebor, sí. Pero eso no quiere decir que no tengas votos maritales que cumplir… Quizás tu padre no te lo explicó demasiado bien…-

-¡No! Todo es una confusión…- La desesperación comenzaba a fundirse en su cuerpo, mezclándole las ideas y los recuerdos… De un momento a otro, ya no sabría qué era real y qué era mentira.

Thrain se lo quedó mirando en silencio, examinando la forma abrupta en que reaccionó el elfo, algo fuera de sí… Reflexionó un poco sobre eso y dejó que el otro tuviera tiempo para calmarse. Luego de unos minutos, volvió a hablar.

-Mira, muchacho, realmente lamento que esto no fuera lo que esperabas… Sé que te resulta pesado tener tantas expectativas sobre tus hombros, la atención de ambos reinos posados sobre ti… Pero desde el momento en que pusiste un pie en el altar el día de la ceremonia, y que juraste tus votos matrimoniales, Thorin y tú prometieron ser los lazos que unieran a ambos reinos, y eso significa que ustedes estén eternamente vinculados en **cuerpo** y alma-


	11. Chapter 11

Vinculados… En cuerpo y alma… El elfo no podía terminar de digerir esas palabras. Porque lo que estaban determinando era más una condena que un "arreglo" entre ambos reinos. No sólo debía entregar su tiempo y su fidelidad a la causa, también debía entregarse todo él… Completo…

No. Eso no le gustó, y es más, le erizó la piel, causando estragos en su espina dorsal. Pero no podía permitir concluir todo eso como los demás disponían… Nadie le había hablado nunca de algo como eso, ¿cómo podría suponerlo? Y por otra parte, aún no se convencía ni aceptaba el hecho de que su padre le hubiese mentido todo este tiempo con algo tan importante. Porque era cierto, los enanos lo daban por hecho… Pero, ¿su padre realmente lo había sabido y nunca decidió decírselo? No podía creerlo. Lo mejor era esperar hasta poder hablar con él, comprendió.

Teniendo de base la palabra de Thrain de que las copias de la llave de su habitación le serían concedidas, lo único que restaba era convocar a su padre, necesitaba comunicarle todo esto lo más rápido posible y buscar una solución, un plano común, alguna salida que no implicara vender su honor como una cosa que puede ser obtenida así como así.

Sin embargo, el enano continuó insistiendo, deseaba que le dijera qué tanto Thorin debía acatar la orden de alejamiento de su alcoba. Si fuera por él, le diría que pasa siempre. Lo menos que quería era volver a ver a ese imbécil de nuevo a la cara, aún peor, tenerlo dentro de su cuarto. Pero no deseaba ser brusco con Thrain, después de todo, parecía ser el único realmente preocupado por lo que él pensaba acerca de todo. Lo mejor sería estrechar ese vínculo y utilizarlo lo más que pudiera…

Como se había aclarado anteriormente, las copias de su llave le fueron otorgadas esa misma tarde, a manos del mismo Thrain, quien se las entregó aún dudando de lo que hacía, pues el príncipe elfo no le daba una respuesta clara, sólo se limitó a decir que esperaba llegar a un acuerdo una vez que hablase con su padre sobre el asunto. El enano ansiaba, por el bien común de ambos bandos, que esa charla se diera pronto, pero lo cierto era que ninguno era capaz de decir cuándo exactamente se llevaría a cabo… Oropher no era conocido por asistir a reuniones, y Thranduil sinceramente anhelaba que ésta vez fuese una excepción. Es decir, después de todo era una situación complicada… De seguro el rey del Bosque Negro podría hacer un espacio en su ocupada agenda para atender a la preocupación de su hijo, ¿no es verdad?...

Por su parte, el joven elfo no podía asegurar nada con completa seguridad. Ni siquiera cómo iba a reaccionar su padre frente a todo esto. Si realmente lo sabía o no, no tenía idea de qué pensar… Todo era tan confuso, tan fuera de foco, que Thranduil aún no podía hacerse a la idea de estar condenado a compartir hasta su cuerpo con el maniático de su cónyuge… No. Tenía que existir una manera de evitar eso. Y la clave estaba en su padre.

Se le escribió un mensaje lo antes posible. Él mismo la redactó. Con las manos fijas en la pluma, no se despegó del papel hasta que estuvo seguro de que la nota evidenciaba lo urgente que era el hecho, y que se requería su presencia inminentemente. La revisó una y otra vez, rehaciéndola cuando fue necesario, hasta que quedó en las condiciones que requería. Entonces, se la llevó a Thrain para que la hiciese llegar a las manos de Oropher, quien por supuesto lo hizo más rápido de lo que se esperaba.

La expectativa de una respuesta rápida ciertamente lo decepcionó demasiado. Pasaron varios días hasta que la tan ansiada carta llegó a sus manos. La devolución que hizo el rey del Bosque Negro fue, para mayor desilusión, que se encontraba ocupado en esos momentos, y que se reuniría con ellos lo más rápido que su acotado tiempo le permitiera. Y sólo eso… Cuando la leyó por primera vez, Thranduil no sabía qué pensar exactamente. Era como si todo le diera igual, todo por lo que él estaba pasando, de manera obligada. Como si hubiese sido un peón que se adelantó demasiado al tablero y ahora no era capaz de regresar sin ser herido por el enemigo. Y lo peor de todo era que, la mano que lo obligó a avanzar hacia la trampa, fue su propio padre. No sabía cómo sentirse, pero parte de él se sentía como abandonado, por su propia gente, por su propia familia.

Al menos, con las copias de la llave de su cuarto en su poder, se permitía descansar sin necesidad de ponerse paranoico toda la noche, lo cual ayudaba a su humor un poco. Lo cierto era que después de aquella vez en que Thorin invadió su privacidad, no lo volvió a ver por ahí, lo cual tenía mucho sentido puesto que se la pasaba todo el tiempo o encerrado en su habitación o en el largo pasillo cerca de ésta, y hasta hacía que le llevasen las comidas a cuarto, evitando el contacto con los demás lo más que pudiera. Sin embargo, le llamaba la atención el hecho de que Thorin no intentase buscarlo. No era como si no se sintiera agradecido por eso, pero… es que se lo había visto tan… irasciblemente "entusiasmado" esa vez en que se le abalanzó encima, que ciertamente era dudosa la manera en que actuaba ahora, como si le diera igual, como si esperar a que se resolviera pacíficamente hablando fuera accesible para él… Había algo muy extraño en todo eso, y el príncipe elfo no podía descifrar aún la situación en su totalidad. No desde el lado del tablero que le había tocado jugar.

Otro par de significativos días pasaron antes de que el Rey del Bosque Negro por fin se decidiera a aparecer en el plano nuevamente, con su porte real tan imponente como siempre. Llegó a Erebor una tibia mañana después de una impasible semana en la que el príncipe elfo se hacía toda clase de conjeturas mentales a sí mismo para evitar perder el control de lo que ocurría, aunque jamás hubiera imaginado que ya lo había perdido.

Lo primero que hicieron fue convocar una reunión entre ambos reyes: Oropher propiamente dicho, y Thror, sin nadie que pudiera escuchar y mucho menos participar de la conversación que entablaban. Se llevó a cabo en una sala cerrada con sirvientes custodiando la privacidad, por lo que el joven elfo tuvo que verse obligado a quedarse al margen de todo lo que pactaran, otra vez… Aunque sinceramente esperaba que su padre pudiera manejar la situación… Porque… es decir, ni siquiera le dieron tiempo a que expusiera su punto a éste, apenas un simple saludo en el cual los ojos expresivos de su padre denotaron algo de decepción para con él, lo cual lo sorprendió y lo golpeó emocionalmente también. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? No era como si tuviese que aceptar así como así un pacto carnal con Thorin sólo por el hecho de no "molestar" a su padre… No, lo haría una y otra vez si fuese necesario. No había forma de que accediera a aquello, era insensatamente horripilante.

Los reyes se pasaron cerca de una hora discutiendo dentro del Gran Salón, hasta que por fin las puertas se abrieron y permitieron salir a Oropher, tan altivo como de costumbre, aunque sus ojos seguían denotando enojo, por alguna razón…

-Ven. Hablemos en privado-

Fue todo lo que le dijo a su hijo, antes de colocarle paulatinamente una mano a éste sobre el hombro y lo hiciera seguirlo hasta un cuarto, siendo escoltados por un par de enanos al servicio del reino.

Una vez que se hallaron solos, el Rey Elfo se decidió a hablar:

-Ya me comentaron lo sucedido-

-Padre, yo… no entiendo por qué se llegó a esto. Es decir…- Thranduil utilizaba sus palabras con cuidado, tratando de no parecer desconforme con su rol real, sino más bien desconcertado, que es como efectivamente se sentía. – Nunca se habló de esos términos. No entiendo qué ocurre-

Oropher lo miró frunciendo el ceño, había algo más acerca de ese gesto que su hijo podía entrever sin necesidad de que dijera una sola palabra. Era como si en verdad lo hubiera sospechado todo este tiempo y jamás sintió el deseo de comunicárselo a él… Porque era obvio cómo reaccionaría y era más obvio aún que rechazaría la idea de ser el cónyuge real. Esa era la verdad. Pero ahora que el príncipe finalmente la sabía, le dolía.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Yo no- - Iba a decir, mas fue interrumpido.

-No es como si lo hubiese sabido desde el inicio. Alguna posibilidad muy lejana se mencionó en su tiempo, pero nada con total certeza. Por eso no me sentí obligado a decírtelo, sinceramente no creí que se llegaría realmente a esto-

El príncipe élfico lo observaba sin poder decir nada al respecto, por puro respeto a lo que la figura de su padre representaba. Pero por dentro se sentía muy decepcionado de él, como si hubiera despertado de un ideal que tenía de su rey a una pesadilla que no imaginó que era. Y aún con todo eso, no quería perder ese vínculo de honor que ambos tenía con el otro, quería salvar eso, aunque ya fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿Entonces en qué quedó el asunto?- Se limitó a decir.

El rey volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con algo de incertidumbre, lo cual no le gustó nada a Thranduil. Siempre que veía esa mirada en él, algo malo sucedía…

-Supongo que éste es el punto en que te digo que tengo una salida para ofrecerte…- Comenzó a decir Oropher, con un atisbo de irremediable seguridad destellando en sus orbes celestes. – Y lo cierto es que la tienes…- Se detuvo allí de repente, causando tanta ansiedad en el corazón de su hijo que éste creyó que su pecho pararía de latir cuando la voz de su padre detuvo su discurso. – Pero con la decisión que tomes ahora, se decidirá no sólo tu destino, sino el de todo un siglo-

-¿A… a qué te refieres con eso?-

En el fondo, sabía a qué venía lo que el otro decía, pero igualmente hizo la pregunta, esperando que su padre lo salvara de esa situación o le ofreciera una pizca de esperanza, aunque fuera por esa única vez desde que se inició todo este embrollo. Realmente lo esperaba…

-El rey Thror desea que el matrimonio de ustedes sea consumado. Es casi una ley para ellos, y éste matrimonio no es la excepción, por lo que me dijo. Aún así… puedes rehusarte a aceptar eso y volver conmigo ahora mismo al Bosque Negro- Dijo Oropher. En el momento en que detuvo su habla, posó una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Thranduil, y lo estrechó entre sus dedos con tanta fuerza que pudo trasmitirle al otro toda su preocupación con ese simple gesto. – Pero haciendo eso no sólo destruirías tus lazos con Thorin, sino también todos los vínculos que hemos logrado establecer con los enanos, y por ende, volveremos a las hostilidades ya conocidas que tanto sufrimiento han traído a nuestro pueblo y al de ellos, transformando la Tierra Media en un lugar vil y cruel donde las guerras destruyen ciudades enteras por simples caprichos de unos pocos… Piénsalo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?-

El príncipe lo observó detenidamente, preocupado. Todo era mentira. No le estaba ofreciendo ninguna posibilidad, no existía otra solución. Era todo o nada, y esa nada era tan destructiva, tan bochornosa que Thranduil apenas podía manejar el burdo escenario en el cual se hallaba plasmado. Estaba acorralado, entre la espada y la pared, siendo uno un matrimonio al cual lo habían arrojado impunemente, y el otro, el malestar de su pueblo. ¿Por qué su propio padre le hacía esto?

Tragó saliva, pensativo. Desde el mismísimo infinito de su mente, sabía que no le cabían chances de refutar la petición indirecta de su padre… Pero por otro lado, no deseaba aceptar ser la carne que pinchan en el anzuelo para divertir a un pez asqueroso…

-Piensa, hijo mío, no sólo en tu sacrificio. Piensa más allá, en lo que se obtendrá con eso, con lo que se logrará para el reino y para el bien de las futuras generaciones… Tú y todo tu pueblo, una vez que seas rey, vivirán para contemplar épocas de eterna paz ininterrumpida, sin preocupaciones austeras, sin hostilidades innecesarias, sin muertes, sin viudas llorando a sus esposos ni hijos despojados de sus padres. Piensa en todo eso-


	12. Chapter 12

Aún antes de salir de esa habitación, ya se sentía arrepentido. No lograba convencerse de lo que había decidido, no le cerraba en la mente. Todo él interiormente exclamaba que no debía aceptar eso, pero su conciencia… Su conciencia le pedía otra cosa. Lo obligaba a aceptar los términos, por el bien de su gente… ¿Por qué todo debía resultarle tan difícil? ¿Por qué solo él tenía que sacrificarse? No lo entendía. Todo estaba tan mal…

Caminaron, él y su padre, hasta el salón donde se realizaría una nueva reunión, esta vez con todos los miembros involucrados. Eso comprendía que Thorin, Thrain, Thror, Oropher y él estuvieran reunidos nuevamente en el mismo lugar. Cuando las grandes puertas de piedra maciza se abrieron a su paso, los pudo divisar allí: Thrain y Thorin a un lado del centro, mirándolos con suma atención, y arriba, en la cátedra real, observando altivo con una arrogancia que molestaba, se hallaba el rey de Erebor.

Oropher y su hijo avanzaron, acercándose al trono. Se detuvieron cuando faltaban cinco pasos para llegar, y aguardaron en silencio, expectantes.

-Adelántate, muchacho- Ordenó Thror, haciéndole un ademán con la mano al elfo más joven.

Thranduil obedeció, retorciendo la lengua entre sus dientes. Estaba muy molesto, realmente no quería hacer esto. Miró a su padre una vez más, antes de dar los pasos que lo aproximaban a su _sentencia_. Pero éste no lo miró, se limitó a mantener su vista hacia delante, ignorándolo… Como por obra de una fuerza mística, la voz de Oropher resonó en su interior: " _Piensa, hijo mío, no sólo en tu sacrificio. Piensa más allá, en lo que se obtendrá con eso…"_

Se repetía ese fragmento de su conversación una y otra vez, como una tortuosa melodía que detestaba profundamente. Tragó saliva al mirar hacia donde Thror estaba, esperando a que éste finalmente hablase y con ello, cortara su libertad y su honor en mil pedazos.

-Creo que todos los presentes aquí hoy sabemos la causa por la cual esta reunión se ha llevado a cabo- Comenzó a decir el enano mayor, mirando a su hijo y a su nieto. – Aparentemente, hubo un desacuerdo en los términos que fueron aceptados al momento de honrar la sagrada ceremonia matrimonial-

-Yo no era conciente de ninguno de esos términos que según usted eran tan evidentes- Habló Thranduil, observándolo con rabia. Estaba siendo tratado como un niño ignorante, y eso no le agradaba, ni siquiera un poco. ¿Cuánto más querían humillarlo? No lo soportaría… - Nadie me había hablado antes de dichos términos…-

-Bueno, bueno. No entremos en detalles- Respondió rápidamente Thror, con un tono de voz burlón. – El punto es que esperamos cerrar el asunto con un acuerdo que sea accesible para ambos bandos y que no traiga futuros problemas a nuestro tratado de paz. Estamos concientes de que algo como esto, que es un mero detalle común en una unión conyugal, no debe traer desgracias a nuestros reinos, y que si es tratado como corresponde, se puede solucionar la situación evitando las confrontaciones inútiles. ¿Sí?-

Tanto Thrain como Thorin asintieron. Oropher permaneció quieto, su mirada no expresaba nada al respecto. Thranduil, por otro lado, frunció el ceño… "Accesible"… Lo que le estaban pidiendo no era para nada accesible. Aún así, debía enfocarse sólo en el bienestar de su pueblo. No pensar en lo otro. No tenía que centrarse en eso… Mas su mente no lo ayudaba.

-Así que…- La voz profunda del rey de Erebor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. - … hemos estado conversando con Thorin. Creo que ya podemos llegar a ese tan esperado acuerdo, si estás conciente que el convenio al que se llegue deberá ser respetado luego tanto por él como por ti, sin excusas-

El joven príncipe elfo quiso responder, pero no hallaban palabras que le ayudasen a formular una respuesta todavía. Dentro de él afloraban el enojo por ser acorralado de esta forma y la amargura por tener que pretender que eso le resultaba bien. Mas, de nuevo, tenía que esforzarse, tenía que pensar en lo que iba más allá de eso…

-Prosiga- Dijo al fin.

-El trato al que hemos llegado es que el matrimonio no sólo se consuma, sino que también cumplas debida, aunque escasamente, con tu rol conyugal-

Thranduil volvió a fruncir el ceño, sin captar realmente a qué venía todo eso…

-¿A qué se refiere? No comprendo-

-Me refiero a que no sólo consumirán su matrimonio. No se tratará de una única vez-

Al oír aquello, el mundo ya derruido del elfo se derrumbó por completo. Si guardaba alguna vana esperanza de que algo pudiera mejorar, ya se había disuelto. Quedó boquiabierto, sin poder controlar su desconcierto, y a la vez, sus ojos hacían evidente lo asqueado que se sentía con la situación.

-¿A cuántas veces nos estamos refiriendo, entonces?- Inquirió Oropher, dejando oír su voz desde atrás, como alejado de todo el panorama.

El príncipe élfico volteó abruptamente a verlo, no queriendo reconocer que su padre aún con todo eso entregaba su entendimiento y buscaba acceder al acuerdo…

-Digamos… Unas…- Habló Thror, dubitativo y jugueteando con sus enormes manos. – Dos- - Iba a culminar, pero fue interrumpido antes.

-Cinco- Dijo Thorin, adentrándose en la negociación directamente.

Todos los presentes allí se giraron a verlo. Estaba de pie, cruzado de brazos con un aire de serenidad que alteraba a Thranduil. Todo era culpa suya, no tenía perdón. Todo esto era consecuencia de su mente enferma… El elfo realmente lo detestaba, con todo su ser.

El rey de Erebor se quedó mirándolo por un largo tiempo. Finalmente, dijo, observando detenidamente a Thranduil:

-Cinco veces- Sentenció.

Para ese momento, Thranduil tenía los nervios fuera de sí. ¿Cómo era que podían proponer tan libremente eso, y esperar a que hubiera una respuesta positiva de su parte? Estaban totalmente locos.

En el momento en que se suponía que debía dar una respuesta, -pues los ojos de todo el mundo parecían estar expectantes sobre él-, sus pensamientos comenzaron a recriminarle que no tenía por qué aceptar eso. Ya el trato le parecía lo suficientemente malo por sí solo, para que ahora traten de acorralarlo aún más. Y el gran culpable de todo era Thorin… Mientras lo miraba de soslayo, pudo notar un brillo de triunfo en su perfil orgulloso… Era un ser totalmente desagradable.

Silencio. Aún la respuesta no se había dado, y Thranduil ya podía sentir cómo la soga apretaba su cuello. Se dio la vuelta, observó a su padre. Éste también estaba mirándolo, con su semblante serio, esperando a que se decidiera. Pero muy dentro de sí, el joven elfo sabía qué le estaba pidiendo. Quería oír de su boca una respuesta positiva, jamás aceptaría que se retracte de un pacto de ese tamaño… Thranduil, por su parte, sentía que no era justo que sólo él tuviera que sacrificarse por su pueblo, pero también era conciente de las necesidades de su pueblo. Su padre tenía razón, ya demasiado habían sufrido los golpes de la guerra para tener que desatar otra por culpa suya. Por mucho que le pesara, no se lo perdonaría nunca si un conflicto iniciara por algo como esto… Y aunque su mente le negaba el acceso a su honor al enano pérfido que ahora lo observaba con media sonrisa en sus labios, y aunque se odiara a sí mismo para siempre por aceptar un trato de tan mal grado, abrió la boca temblorosa, intentando que su voz no denotara su nerviosismo, y dijo:

-Yo…- Ni siquiera lo había dicho, y ya veía venir el dolor que le causaría aquello. Pero debía ser fuerte. Ahora y por siempre. Tenía que actuar como alguien digno de un trono, como un ser que pone el reino por sobre su vida misma… - Yo acepto los términos-


	13. Chapter 13

Mientras se encaminaba de nuevo a su habitación, el joven elfo sentía cómo se le oprimía el pecho como así también su libertad. Estaba preso de la situación, y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera existían cadenas en su cuerpo que pudieran sujetarlo. Él mismo se entregaba a esa condición… Y por un reino que aún no era suyo para gobernar…

Su padre caminaba detrás suyo, como persiguiéndolo con inmediatez. Estaba harto de sentirse controlado, ya no soportaba esta situación, y todavía quedaba más por soportar, más tortura.

Cuando llegaron a la afamada habitación, la puerta se cerró tras de ellos con un súbito sonido agudo. Una vez dentro, Thranduil finalmente se dio la vuelta, mirando a su padre, al rey del Bosque Negro, a los ojos, con una inseguridad no muy común, pero últimamente, muy recurrente en él.

-Has tomado una sabia decisión, hijo mío. Estoy orgulloso de ti-

Las palabras encontradas en sus oídos rasparon su sensibilidad a flor de piel. ¿Orgulloso? ¿Cómo podría un padre estar orgulloso de que su hijo varón tenga que acostarse con otro hombre, por obligación? No… Tenía que estar delirando.

-Sólo hice lo que me pediste… lo que me impusiste que hiciera- Dio su respuesta en seco.

-No. Hiciste lo que el reino te pidió que hicieras. Por su bien; el bien de todo lo que allí habita, el de su gente. No fuiste egoísta. Eso habla muy bien de un futuro rey-

"Sí, sí… Como sea", pensó Thranduil al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la orilla de la enorme cama, con las manos sobre la frente. Sentía un dolor muy insistente en esa zona, el asunto comenzaba a provocarle jaquecas instantáneas y crónicas. Temía que esto pudiese empeorar con el pasar del tiempo, pero por otro lado, quizás si su salud se estropeaba podría tener una excusa para zafar del problema…

-Bien…- Dijo Oropher, caminando hacia él y colocándole una mano en el hombro. – Ya que todo parece estar en orden, debo volver al reino. Dejé tareas a medio hacer, obligaciones reales que debo atender con propiedad-

Ante lo dicho, el elfo más joven no pronunció palabra alguna. Sólo lo miró con los ojos desganados, ¿qué más podría decir? Si su padre, quien se suponía debía defenderlo de ese tamaño problema, no hacía nada al respecto, y lo que es aún peor, lo entregaba a las manos que deseaban corromperlo, entonces, ¿para qué seguir esforzándose en cambiar el curso de los hechos? ¿Para qué seguir viéndose acompañado si en realidad siempre estuvo solo en esto? Ya no tenía sentido sentirse traicionado, porque, para empezar, nunca existió un vínculo de confianza entre ambos. Sólo fue un instrumento para un fin. Nada más que eso.

No se presentó a despedir a Oropher cuando éste partió acompañado de sus súbditos reales. Tampoco volvieron a hablarse antes de que se fuera. La última palabra había sido dada, ahora sólo restaba obedecer. Y la verdad, nunca había sido bueno en eso… Y a la vez, sí lo era, para su mala suerte. Como hijo que era de alguien importante, se acostumbró desde muy pequeño a cumplir con las expectativas de sus padres, de querer complacer sus deseos a como diera lugar. Ahora, todo eso había quedado atrás. Ya no quería seguir el rumbo de la sumisión, estaba cansado. Totalmente cansado… Pero, ¿qué otro camino le quedaba si no?

Permaneció en su cuarto hasta que la hora de cenar llegó a su puerta. El sirviente que tan acostumbrado lo tenía a llevarle los alimentos hasta sus aposentos, ahora le avisaba que debía presentarse en el salón a comer, pues todos allí lo estaban esperando. Aceptó ir, aunque de muy mala gana. Lo que menos quería ahora era tener que fingir que todo estaba perfecto… No soportaría ver la cara burlona de Thorin en la mesa, sentía que enloquecería…

Se llegó hasta el salón de las comidas, para encontrarse a Thror, Thrain y Thorin, junto con otros enanos, sentados en la mesa, comiendo sin haberlo esperado. Sin decir nada al respecto de sus muy conocidos malos modales, se sentó en la única silla libre que observó y pretendió disfrutar de la cena, en silencio.

Mientras cenaba, no podía parar de pensar en qué sucedería después. ¿Thorin le concedería más días, o decidiría no esperar más? La inquietud lo estaba matando. Era como esperar a que se cumpla una condena de muerte sin tener idea de cuándo será… Todo era tan injusto, era el único que estaba sufriendo en todo esto.

Levantó la vista de su plato al culminar la cena, para, inconvenientemente, posarlos sobre Thorin, quien también lo estaba observando desde el otro lado de la mesa. Sus miradas atentas se cruzaron por un instante, mas el elfo no logró soportarlo más. Sentía una necesidad imperiosa de correr y correr hasta que sus cansadas piernas lo alejasen de todo ese ridículo asunto de una buena vez. Apenas habían pasado unas semanas desde que selló sus vínculos con Thorin, y ya se sentía una eternidad… No quería ni pensar cómo se sentiría después de un año.

Luego de que todos terminaran de comer y comenzaran a charlar sobre cosas que al joven príncipe élfico poco le interesaban, éste se levantó suavemente, casi sin emitir sonido, y con una sonrisa fingida, se excusó:

-Bueno. Agradezco haber compartido este momento con ustedes… Pero he tenido un día muy agotador. Lo mejor será que me vaya a mi cuarto-

-Bien. Yo te acompaño- Dijo automáticamente Thorin, poniéndose también en pie.

La sonrisa que Thranduil tanto se esforzaba por mantener se disolvió al oír aquello. Su mirada severa se abrió levemente, demostrando lo mal dispuesto que estaba a ser acompañado por él. Sin embargo, Thorin no se retractó. Sólo se limitó a sonreírle.

-Muy bien, muchachos. Pueden ir entonces- Habló Thrain, atento, aunque sin mucho interés.

Thranduil se giró lentamente para dirigirse a su habitación, y mientras aún estaba haciéndolo, logró ver a Thorin inclinarse para que Thror le susurrara algo en el oído; luego, intercambiaron un par de palabras que el elfo no logró dilucidar… Lo cual lo frustró demasiado.

Alejándose de la escena, le dio la espalda al salón a medio iluminar y a su desagradable compañía. Realmente necesitaba descansar, mas cuando Thorin finalmente lo alcanzó a mitad de uno de los largos pasillos que debía recorrer para llegar a su cuarto, su relajación se vio interrumpida.

Caminaban ahora uno al lado del otro, sin mencionar una palabra para quebrantar el silencio. De vez en cuando, Thranduil lo miraba furtivamente de soslayo, intentando revelar sus intenciones, lo que éste tendría planeado, pero la mirada despreocupada de Thorin no le decía nada… Sólo él conocería qué clase de locuras se abrían paso en su estropeada mente.

De repente, sintió un electrizante tacto en la punta de sus dedos, y después, en la totalidad de su palma abierta. Llevó la mirada rápidamente hacia su mano, para descubrir que el enano, - no tan enano-, le había tomado la mano intrépidamente. De un solo jalón se soltó del agarre, reprimiendo un insulto. Ante esto, Thorin sólo se sonrió de lado, bajando la vista, divertido. Al parecer, ya comenzaba a desempeñar sus estúpidos juegos desequilibrados…

A pasos apresurados por parte de ambos, llegaron bastante rápido a la susodicha habitación. Thranduil se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones para buscar la llave que abriría la puerta, pero se sorprendió al ver cómo Thorin, quien ya sostenía en su mano derecha una copia de su llave, introducía ésta en la cerradura y quitaba el seguro. Sorprendido, el elfo se lo quedó mirando, exigiendo una explicación, a lo que el enano respondió:

\- Oh. Pensaste que tenías todas las copias de esa llave, ¿no es así?-

\- ¿La tuviste contigo todo este tiempo?- Inquirió Thranduil, sintiéndose estafado.

\- Sí. Desde siempre- Habló Thorin, y volvió a sonreírse. – Lamento habértelo ocultado. Pero de seguro habrías hecho uno de tus berrinches, ¿verdad?-

Ante la provocación, el elfo sólo entrecerró los párpados, y limitándose a ignorarlo, se adentró en la habitación.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando notó que el cuarto ya se hallaba iluminado por la tenue luz de un par de velas alrededor de la cama. Además de eso, la puerta del baño se encontraba abierta, y desde donde estaba se podía ver claramente que la bañera estaba llena de agua templada, pues despedía un cálido vapor.

Su mente aún intentaba analizar qué estaba sucediendo allí exactamente, cuando un toque en su espalda, que bajó hasta su cintura, lo sorprendió de tal forma que, dando unos pasos apresurados hacia adelante para borrar el contacto, se adentró en el cuarto. Al darse la vuelta, el portazo de la puerta avisó que ésta se había cerrado, dejándolo dentro del cuarto con Thorin observándolo detenidamente.

La mirada que Thranduil le arrojaba desde los pocos pasos que los separaban le dio a entender al enano que no estaba entendiendo a qué venía todo esto. Entonces, relajando las cejas un poco, pero manteniendo su seriedad abrumadora, así habló:

-Esta noche la pasaré aquí…- Tras decir eso, observó cómo el príncipe elfo abría los ojos, sorprendido, y dejaba que su ceño se frunciera en señal de protesta muda. -... contigo- Sentenció al final.


	14. Chapter 14

Así que… esa sería lo noche…

Un trago amargo de su propia saliva invadió la garganta de Thranduil, mientras aún intentaba pensar algo que lo sacara de ese aprieto. Nada. En absoluto, nada. Era demasiado difícil hallar esa tan esperada salida cuando él mismo se había colocado en la trampa. Ahora estaba pagando monedas demasiado caras para poder zafar con tanta facilidad. El enano era su cónyuge, mal que le pese, y habían acordado que se acostaría con él cinco veces… Cinco malditas veces.

Echando un suspiro de cansancio, decidió que ya no seguiría huyendo de lo que no podría escapar. Ladeó su cara, rompiendo el contacto visual, lo cual le permitió a Thorin darse cuenta de que el elfo finalmente se rendiría a los términos accedidos. Ante esto, el heredero de Erebor sonrió ampliamente.

-Iba a darme un baño que mandé a preparar con esencias salinas, para relajar el cuerpo- Comenzó a hablar Thorin, al mismo tiempo que se adentraba más en el cuarto y llegaba hasta la cama. – Pero… creo que tú lo necesitas más que yo. Se te ve tenso-

Thranduil elevó nuevamente la vista, cayendo de lleno en los orbes azul profundo de su cónyuge, quien lo observaba seriamente. No sabía qué pretendía exactamente con eso… ¿Era uno de sus juegos? ¿Quería bufarse de él? No podía llegar a verlo, estaba demasiado serio.

-Estoy bien- Repuso el elfo, aunque sin moverse ni un centímetro. Realmente, estaba muy tenso.

-Tal vez no lo parezca, pero he estado con muchos hombres, mientras esperaba a que arribaras- Habló el enano.

Cuando oyó eso, los ojos atentos del príncipe élfico se entrecerraron, desconfiados. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Por qué le contaba tal cosa? No estaba entendiendo nada… Pero no debía caer en su juego, de eso debía asegurarse. Ser cauteloso, esperar a ver los resultados.

-A lo que voy con todo esto es que… si no te relajas aunque sea un poco…- Se detuvo allí, analizando el efecto que hacía en el elfo con sus palabras. Era como un pequeño tablero donde ambos mantenían sus piezas lo más intactas que pudieran, atrayendo al otro lo más que se pudiera, para luego dar el golpe certero y letal. A Thorin le encantaba jugar ese movimiento, se divertía mucho observando al elfo sucumbir ante sus palabras… - … te dolerá-

-No me tomes por tonto, enano- Contrarrestó Thranduil, mirándolo con enojo. – Si piensas que seré el instrumento que te complacerá hasta en la más mínima orden, que te dará todos los gustos para tu regocijo, estás equivocado. No me verás obrar bajo tus comandos, ni doblegarme a tu disposición- Ante lo dicho por el elfo, Thorin no pudo hacer más que oírlo con detenimiento. Al parecer, le daría más trabajo del que parecía que iba a requerir… Interesante. – Sí, es verdad que he accedido a los términos. Y sí, quizás ahora te veas beneficiado con… este pérfido acto de consumación que tanto anhelas llevar a cabo. Pero no obtendrás de mí nada más allá de lo dispuesto. Así que deja de parlotear como si tuvieras algún poder psicológico hacia mí, porque no funcionará-

Una sonrisa fue su única respuesta. No entendía qué veía el enano de gracioso en lo que dijo, pero no le gustó nada.

Sin mencionar una sola palabra, Thorin llevó sus manos hasta sus hombros y comenzó a deshacerse de su abrigo, jalando de él, para verlo removido por completo con ese solo movimiento, y mientras hacía eso, no despegaba la vista del elfo. Acto seguido, sostuvo su cinturón, deteniéndose tortuosamente cuando lo desabrochó, esperando por la mirada retadora de Thranduil, quien le dio lo que quería cuando lo vio haciendo eso. Otra sonrisa aún más amplia se le dibujó en los labios, y su regocijo fue tanto que tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada divertida.

Thranduil, mientras tanto, bajó la mirada, aclarando su garganta. Observó su mano, la cual permanecía posada sobre la esquina de una mesita decorativa que se hallaba cerca de él. Podía verlo… Aunque tenue, había un temblor en la punta de sus dedos… Por mucho que deseaba imponerse a los actos de Thorin, el hecho era que estaba algo asustado por lo que vendría. No tenía idea de qué sucedería, y el no saberlo lo ponía en una situación de riesgo, de fragilidad que no le gustaba nada. Sólo rogaba porque Thorin no lo notara.

Volvió a posar sus ojos sobre Thorin, sólo para descubrir que este ya estaba prácticamente desnudo, tenía puesto sólo los calzoncillos. Sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa podían verlo detenidamente: los vellos rodeando la zona del vientre, la capa de ellos que se expandía sobre el pecho descubierto y varonil, así como también sobre sus brazos y piernas… Era demasiado… El elfo nunca había evidenciado algo semejante.

Levantó la visión, hasta llegar a los ojos del enano, quien elevó una ceja, observándolo, demandando algo de él. Al ver que el elfo aún no lo daba por hecho, Thorin levantó ambas manos, evidenciando su recurrente ansiedad.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo el enano, completamente serio.

-¿Qué?-

Al oír eso, el heredero de Erebor soltó una risita que fingía inocencia. Verdaderamente se divertiría esta noche, de eso no le cabían dudas…

-Dijiste hace un momento atrás que no querías que comenzara a jugar contigo, por lo que entendí… Entonces… No lo hago. Iremos directo al grano- Con cada palabra que despedían sus labios, el enano se ponía más y más serio, demandante e irreflexivo. – Así que desvístete-

-E-Eso haré- Titubeó el elfo. Se estaba empezando a poner nervioso… Debía calmarse, o realmente terminaría sucumbiendo a los retorcidos juegos de Thorin… - Dijiste que ibas a tomar un baño. Hazlo-

-Oh, sí… Claro, entiendo. Está bien, iré a darme un baño mientras tú remueves tu ropa y me esperas en la cama- Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que a Thranduil le sonó más a orden que a otra cosa. – Y… ya que te ofrezco algo de tiempo, ahórranos tiempo, y asegúrate de quitarte **todo** -

Tras finalizar su oración, se encaminó tal y como estaba hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta una vez dentro.

En el silencio de las velas encendidas, el elfo se sentía como en el limbo. La túnica dorada se había abierto lentamente, y ahora se deslizaba fuera de sus brazos, acariciando la piel no tocada por una última vez. Después de esa noche, quizás sería otro… ¿Qué perdería, además de su castidad? ¿Acaso se trataría de algo irrecuperable? No deseaba perder la cabeza, tenía que mantenerse tranquilo, pero a cada instante pensaba en las consecuencias de esos actos impúdicos sobre él… Y tenía miedo…

Colgó su túnica en el perchero que se mantenía en pie cerca de la cama. Luego, se sentó sobre el colchón y se quitó las botas. Se paró de nuevo, llevándose las manos nerviosas hasta la cintura. Sintió que se le quebraba una fuerza interna cuando se deshizo de los pantalones, y algo dentro suyo permitió que le aflorara una tremenda vergüenza. Cerró los ojos, pretendiendo que nada ocurría, y terminó de desvestirse.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

La puerta del baño finalmente volvió a abrirse, dejando paso a Thorin para que pudiera dirigirse a la cama. Cuando estuvo nuevamente en el cuarto, observó a su cónyuge recostado con la vista pegada al techo, pretendiendo que no lo veía en absoluto.

Se encaminó con pasos tortuosamente lentos hacia él, acostándose en el otro lado de la amplia cama. En verdad era exageradamente grande, pues aún con ambos dentro de ella, había más lugar sobrante.

Thorin llevaba puesto una bata de baño color azul marino que dejaba al descubierto su pecho, pues estaba a medio abrir. Estaba muy cerca del elfo, quien permanecía aún con la mirada al techo, cubierto con la sábana hasta la mitad del abdomen, dejando a la vista su descolorido pecho.

El enano se maravillaba con la vista: esa piel lechosa que bien él sabía, por su breve experiencia anterior, que poseía una suavidad similar a la de una flor virgen llena de pulcritud. Se le aproximó lo más que pudo, aún sin tocarlo; sólo deseaba admirarlo un poco más.

Una vez que sus ojos se llenaron de goce ante la estética del otro, comenzó a levantar la sábana blanca que no permitía ver la intimidad del elfo. Cuando éste último notó sus intenciones, se aferró a la tela, pero sin flaquear su resistencia de mirarlo.

-No vamos a necesitar las sábanas- Dijo Thorin, susurrándole casi al oído.

Inmediatamente después de decir eso, paseó su mano por sobre el brazo de su cónyuge, hasta que llegó al puño cerrado que mantenía cautivos los lienzos de la cama. Al sentir su toque, Thranduil parpadeó un par de veces, y fue abriendo sus palmas suavemente, hasta que la sábana corrió entre sus dedos por el jalón de Thorin y lo dejó completamente desnudo ante él.

Los ojos azul océano del enano permanecieron observando allí abajo por demasiado tiempo, tanto así que el príncipe élfico podía notar cómo la frustración y un tenue rubor en sus mejillas se hacían presentes. Estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto, pero fue sorprendido por Thorin, quien comenzó a besarle el cuello sin previo aviso.

Un beso tras otro, y las caricias ásperas que le daba la barba de su cónyuge eran los motivos por los cuales Thranduil se tensaba aún más. Si hubiese sido por él, se lo hubiera quitado de encima de inmediato, pero… Debía recordarse a cada momento que lo que estaba ocurriendo eran los acuerdos exactos que anteriormente había aceptado… "Por el bien del Bosque Negro, por los años de pacífica prosperidad", se repetía a cada instante, mientras apretaba los párpados.

Por su parte, Thorin comenzaba a desviar sus labios, viajando por la piel besada, saboreándola con exquisitez. Al mismo tiempo que se arrastraba sobre ese delgado, largo y elegante cuello, se iba, poco a poco, situando encima del elfo, lentamente, pues no pretendía sobresaltarlo.

Sin embargo, Thranduil venía anticipando ese paso, y sus hombros ya se habían puesto en guardia mucho antes de que Thorin lograra ubicarse totalmente. El enano ahora se hallaba arrodillado a los costados de su cuerpo, con los brazos extendidos, sosteniéndose, con las palmas puestas sobre la almohada; y continuaba viéndolo, de manera tan exasperante que el elfo prácticamente se vio obligado a devolverle la mirada.

Ahora se observaban el uno al otro, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, indagando en los ojos del otro, esperando una respuesta, un descubrimiento genuino. Thorin soltó un suave suspiro, mientras comenzaba a inclinarse hacia los labios de su cónyuge. Thranduil intentaba no revelar su tan indeseado temor, por lo que le sostuvo la vista.

Ya estando a centímetros de la boca del elfo, y todavía penetrándolo con la mirada, abrió apenas los labios finos y le susurró:

-Me sorprendes, esposo mío- En el mismo momento en que dijo eso, bajó una de sus manos hacia la hombría de Thranduil, y tomándola de repente, prosiguió: - La tienes realmente larga-


	15. Chapter 15

En cuanto sintió el tacto de las manos algo ásperas de Thorin sobre su masculinidad, el joven elfo llevó ambas manos hacia el brazo del enano, sujetándolo con fuerza para que alejara sus intenciones de su intimidad. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera lograrlo, su cónyuge se estampó furiosamente en sus labios, besándolo con una pasión arrolladoramente inesperada por parte de Thranduil.

Sorprendido, no pudo volver a reaccionar nuevamente hasta que el contacto con su hombría insistió en acariciarlo allí, con descaro. Balbuceando alguna maldición entre los labios desamorados de Thorin, comenzó la lucha por quitar la mano de éste de su miembro; lo que menos deseaba ahora era ser estimulado. No estaba preparado aún para eso… Ni siquiera lo estaba para lo que estaba ocurriendo actualmente, ni para lo que sabía que debía ocurrir después. Su cuerpo debía ser entregado para la satisfacción de este pérfido pacto que sellaron, pero no deseaba que también le quitaran la opción de negarse a sentir estimulación. No, no pensaba caer tan bajo en un solo día… No lo obligarían a eso también.

Por su parte, Thorin continuaba besándolo, intentando traspasar esos labios y adentrarse en el interior de la boca del elfo, pero éste tenía los dientes demasiado apretados. Además de eso, las manos de Thranduil clavaban sus uñas en su brazo, advirtiéndole que su tacto allí abajo no era bien recibido, lo cual no comprendió. Dispuesto a llegar a un punto de acuerdo mutuo, deshizo el beso y se alejó un poco del rostro del otro.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo el enano, con la respiración pesada. - ¿Por qué te quejas tanto?-

-¡Quita tu mano!- Exclamó el elfo, todavía jalando del brazo de su cónyuge. - ¡No quiero que me toques ahí!-

-¿Por qué no? Pensé que te gustaría…-

-¡Tienes que estar delirando!-

Thorin parpadeó un par de veces, dándole a entender a Thranduil que no comprendía aún la forma en que éste pensaba. ¿Cómo podía no entenderlo? ¿Tan difícil se le hacía asimilar el hecho de que no quería estar con él? Debía ser más estúpido de lo que creyó si pensó que se entregaría completamente a él…

-Sólo intentaba ser amable contigo…- Se excusó Thorin, observándolo con confusión.

-No quiero que lo seas, no quiero nada que provenga de ti- Respondió Thranduil, mostrando su enojo ante los hechos. – Sólo… Sólo limítate a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, y termina con esto de una vez por todas-

Ambos se detuvieron a observarse con profundo análisis. Thorin, por sobre todo, finalmente pareció entender lo que el elfo le dijo, pues soltó su hombría y se incorporó, quedando arrodillado, mirando desde arriba a su cónyuge con una mirada intensa.

Acto seguido, y sin decir ni una sola palabra más, colocó una de sus rodillas en medio de las piernas de Thranduil, haciendo que éste las abriera un poco, para luego colocar su otra rodilla entre medio, quedando rodeado de esas largas piernas pálidas. Luego, se llevó las manos al cinturón de la bata que llevaba puesta, comenzando a desatar el nudo, y después, abriéndola lentamente para quitársela. Al observar aquello, Thranduil supo que había llegado el momento.

Cuando la bata se abrió completamente, el elfo desvió su mirada hacia el techo, no deseando ser testigo del deseo con que el cuerpo de Thorin intentaba reclamar al suyo. Tragó saliva pesadamente cuando oyó algunos sonidos extraños, como el de una botella destapándose, y un sonido acuoso escuchado inmediatamente después. No, no quería saber nada de lo que ocurría. Si lo desconocía, entonces podía imaginar estar en otro lugar, en un oscuro sueño… Nada más.

Thorin se aseguró primero de que su hombría estuviera lo suficientemente lubricada antes de comenzar el acto, por lo que vació algo del aceite almendrado que contenía una pequeña botella que llevaba en el bolsito de su bata de baño. Su propio abuelo le había comunicado antes de marcharse de la cena que el rey Oropher había accedido a los términos predispuestos con la única condición de que se le asegurara que su hijo no sufriría mayores agravios físicos, más allá de lo que se requería. Por lo que se lo había condicionado con un toque gentil y suave, como si se tratase de una frágil doncella… Al principio, eso le pareció divertido, burlesco. Pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de sentirse ajeno a la situación del otro… Realmente, ahora que estaba tan cerca de lograr esa aparentemente inalcanzable fantasía suya, estaba comprometido a ver que las condiciones de Oropher se acataran al pie de la letra. No deseaba herirlo… Pero Thranduil lo había pedido. Le había dicho que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer, y nada más que eso… Entonces, arrojó la botella que contenía el aceite lubricador fuera de la cama, dispuesto a darle al elfo lo que le ordenó.

Cuando Thranduil, que aún permanecía con la vista al techo, sintió el agarre del enano en sus caderas, elevándolas un poco, tuvo un ataque recurrente de nervios, como nunca antes había tenido. Su corazón latía tan rápido que apenas si podía respirar, y la situación empeoró aún más cuando sintió _algo_ presionando en su entrada, amenazante. Cerró los ojos en ese instante, pero la tremenda primera estocada lo obligó a abrirlos de sopetón, cubierto de dolor.

La lubricación era tanta que sólo con el primer movimiento, Thorin había logrado insertarle a esa pequeña entrada la punta total de su hombría. El elfo arqueó la espalda al instante, al mismo tiempo que soltó un quejido doloroso bastante extenso, el cual intentó retener llevándose una mano temblorosa a la boca.

El enano se detuvo allí un momento, como brindándole tiempo a que probara acostumbrarse a la tortura antes de continuar. Unos breves segundos fue el tiempo concedido, y luego, comenzó el ritmo lento y constante.

Apenas habían empezado, y Thranduil ya sentía que no podía más. El movimiento del otro dentro de él era similar al sufrimiento que se tiene luego de una profunda puñalada, sólo que esta vez no había sangre, pero sí mucha humillación.

El miembro erecto de Thorin fingía conformarse con el espacio en el cual se había situado, sólo para poder colarse un poco más adentro cuando el elfo parecía querer aceptar su sometimiento. Y cada vez que lo hacía, cada vez que se incrustaba a sí mismo un poco más dentro de él, sentía un placer inconmensurable, uno que no había logrado sentir en la cama con otros hombres. No sabía si era por el hecho de que Thranduil representaba algo imposible de alcanzar por sus propios medios, o era algo más… Pero no le importaba saberlo esa noche… Sólo deseaba seguir disfrutando de ese enorme placer.

Apresuró la invasión de aquella apretada entrada, hasta que finalmente, se encontró completamente dentro de su cónyuge. Un gemido peculiar fue escupido inconcientemente de sus labios finos y sonrientes, mientras que Thranduil soltaba otro quejido, esta vez apenas audible, y se aferraba furiosamente a las sábanas del colchón, como si eso aminorara el dolor. Los ojos del elfo se hallaban cerrados, y tras ellos se extendías lágrimas cristalinas que denotaban lo que estaba sufriendo, tanto física como emocionalmente, y sin embargo, Thorin sintió que ya no podía retenerse por más tiempo. Al mismo tiempo que pensó eso, fue subiendo el ritmo de las embestidas, siendo éstas cada vez más rápidas, chocando también con más fuerza, empujándose abruptamente dentro del otro para caber en su totalidad.

La mente de Thranduil a estas alturas estaba hecha un desastre. No podía focalizar bien qué pensamientos transcurrían por su cabeza, sólo veía labios moverse dentro de la oscuridad de su mente, labios que mentían y ocultaban la verdad. Los labios de su padre, dándole discursos sobre su deber y sobre la salvación del reino tras su sacrificio.

-Mentiroso…- Susurró entre sus propios quejidos y entre los jadeos de Thorin. - ¡Mentiroso!- Exclamó esta vez, llevándose el dorso de la mano hacia arriba para cubrir su boca temblorosa.

Thorin oyó lo que dijo, pero no entendía a qué se refería exactamente, ni anhelaba saberlo. Estaba tan perdido en su éxtasis que sus pensamientos eran prácticamente nulos si iban más allá de la sensación sexual que estaba experimentando. El goce era tanto que arremetía sin piedad alguna sobre el elfo, entrando y saliendo de su irritada entrada sin ningún cuidado. No podía soportarlo más, necesitaba explotar, liberarse de esa carga ahora mismo, y por eso mismo se apresuraba y terminaba maltratando a su inexperta pareja más de lo debido. Pero no era capaz de lograrlo, sin importar cuánto aumentara la velocidad del acto; estaba al filo del clímax, mas cuando creía que lo alcanzaría, no ocurría nada. La _**carga**_ se negaba a salir…

En un ataque de enojo, apretó las caderas de Thranduil con rudeza, y de un solo y violento jalón, quitó de su interior la erección doliente. Luego, con un simple movimiento, le dio la vuelta al elfo, dejándolo de rodillas sobre la cama, con los temblorosos brazos para sujetar el peso de su propio torso. Parecería ser cosa fácil, mas en medio de su desconcierto, sumado al dolor de verse nuevamente penetrado sin ninguna consideración, Thranduil apenas podía mantenerse en equilibrio, encerrando su cabeza en medio de sus brazos estirados, dejándola colgando junto con su melena pálida.

Cuánta vergüenza sintió al verse en esa situación. Estaba siendo tomado como si fuese una especie de animal… Como si fueran bestias sin conciencia… No le agradaba nada de lo sucedido hasta ahora, pero esto superaba todo. Y el sonido repetitivo de sus cuerpos al chocar, esa asquerosa sensación de estar vacío en un momento, y lleno al siguiente… ¿Cuántos minutos más de tortura le quedaban? Sólo quería verlo terminado de una buena vez.

Como oyendo su petición, Thorin se limitó a darle unas cuantas furiosas estocadas más antes de volver a quitar su miembro de él, para nuevamente voltearlo y dejarlo recostado boca arriba. Con la misma rapidez con que hizo eso, lo penetró, y después de saberse dentro de su cónyuge por completo, volcó su cuerpo robusto sobre éste.

Al verlo venir, Thranduil llevó sus manos en medio de los dos, reteniendo el pecho de Thorin con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, utilizando eso como una especie de barrera entre ambos. Por su parte, el enano no realizó ningún otro movimiento más, y se lo quedó observando con total devoción.

Podía notar desde esa poca distancia la fina capa de sudor que empapaba el cuerpo desnudo y aparentemente frágil del elfo, así como también se percató del temblor en sus extremidades, y de su respiración agitada. Thranduil se mantuvo con la vista puesta en el vientre de Thorin, que se tocaba con el suyo cuando sus respiraciones coincidían, y entonces pudo ver, además, cómo sus cuerpos estaban unidos allí abajo, en la zona que le causaba tanto dolor, lo cual no hizo más que incrementar la vergüenza y el calvario que hasta ahora llevaba como podía.

Sintió un ligero soplido en su frente, lo cual lo obligó a levantar la vista lentamente, hasta que se encontró de lleno con los ojos azules de Thorin, los cuales destilaban esa lujuria propia del momento que éste estaba viviendo y que él obviamente no compartía. El enano lo observó profundamente a los ojos, y fue en ese brillo característico de su mirada que Thranduil comprendió que lo que vendría ahora no le agradaría para nada.

Inmediatamente, Thorin se pegó a su cuerpo, hundiendo su cabeza entre los cabellos de su cónyuge, besándole el cuello, mientras que comenzaba a moverse así de cerca como estaban, aprovechando el movimiento de las embestidas que le daba al elfo para restregar su pelvis sobre el miembro dormido del rubio. No había mentido al respecto. Conocía de situaciones sexuales, y sabía que no importaba qué tan tosco le pareciera el asunto a Thranduil, su cuerpo terminaría traicionándolo y cediendo a la caricia dada, pues era hombre, y esa era una bendición/maldición que todos los hombres llevan consigo.

Al principio y como era de esperarse, el elfo no se percató de sus intenciones. Mas con el pasar de los segundos, fue sintiendo las sensaciones tan inesperadas para él, y Thorin pudo saberlo porque oponía cada vez más resistencia al hecho. Trataba de empujarlo, y de vez en cuando un "¡No!" muy afligido salía de sus labios. El enano se sonrió en secreto ante esto, penetrando al elfo con más entusiasmo y, por consiguiente, estimulándolo más rápido también.

-¡Argh!- El sonido sin significado se articuló en la apretada mandíbula de Thranduil, mientras clavaba desesperadamente sus uñas en la espalda de su cónyuge. - ¡No! ¡Para!-

El tacto rudo sobre él no hizo más que alentar a Thorin a terminar lo que había comenzado, disfrutando de cada paso que daba. No era tonto al respecto, y sabía que al elfo no le quedaba mucho para culminar, ya que quizás esta era la primera vez que lo masturbaban. Buscando también su propia liberación, dio estocadas más frenéticas dentro del otro, hasta que finalmente, y casi al mismo tiempo, ambos llegaron al clímax.


	16. Mensaje: Luna Sangrante regresa!

**Hola!**

 **Bueno, como muchos/as habrán notado, me desaparecí de estos medios por algunos meses (ya ni recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que subí algo).**  
 **Los motivos fueron varios, la verdad es que tuve muchas cosas nuevas en mi vida, sumado a los problemas que me trajeron, y la falta de inspiración se hizo inminente.**

 **Así que, había decidido dejarlo por un tiempo, hasta ver cómo resolvía las cosas.**

 **Actualmente, todo fue mejorando, al punto de que al menos ya me siento bien de nuevo. Sin embargo, había perdido el hilo de motivación para escribir fanfics, y no me decidía a volver a ellos.**  
 **Este último tiempo, recibí varios mensajes de algunas de las lectoras que siguen mis fanfics, pidiéndome que actualice pronto y esas cosas. La verdad, a mí como lectora me molestaba y sufría mucho por un fanfic inacabado, y no voy a hacerle lo mismo a ellas.**

 **So… me decidí a volver a los fanfics. Pronto estaré subiendo el próximo capítulo.**  
 **Disculpen si la explicación fue larga, pero necesitaba que supieran por qué no había continuado la historia.**  
 **Gracias a todas por los mensajes, realmente me dieron el empujón que necesitaba!**  
 **Saludos! ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

Un silencio de ultratumba era apenas rasguñado por el leve sonido de sus respiraciones aceleradas. Thorin aún permanecía en el interior del elfo, y había soltado todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el otro, haciendo que a éste le resultara más difícil respirar.

Thranduil, por su parte, aferró sus manos a los hombros del enano, tratando de empujarlo, pero las fuerzas lo habían abandonado por completo, estaba exhausto.

Después de algunos minutos, Thorin decidió quitarse de su interior; entonces, el elfo aprovechó el movimiento del otro para empujarlo con todas las fuerzas de las que disponía, provocando que Thorin cayera a un lado y por fin dejara de aplastarlo.

Libre al fin de eso, se deslizó rápidamente hacia el lado contrario de donde Thorin estaba, alejándose de él. Al hacer ese simple esfuerzo, sintió que el cuerpo se le partiría en pedazos. Se quedó recostado con la mirada al techo, sin querer pensar en lo que acaba de suceder, y sintiéndose profundamente molesto.

No podía comprenderlo, cómo eso había llegado a pasar… Su cuerpo lo había traicionado, y Thorin se había aprovechado de eso de la manera más ruin. Y no era como si hubiese guardado alguna esperanza en que el enano tuviera algo de moral, pero como le había dejado claro que no deseaba sentir placer, al menos esperaba que se cumpliera ese único deseo suyo. No le había pedido nada más, solo eso… Y no había podido cumplirlo. Era totalmente detestable.

Y ahora estaba en ese difícil proceso de odiarse a sí mismo. Por todo, y por nada a la vez… Por no haber hecho nada para impedir esto, siquiera… siquiera… luchar contra esto… Se entregó como se entrega un muñeco sin vida, sin anhelos, sin fuerza de voluntad. Mas, sin embargo, ¿no era esto lo que se había acordado? ¿No era esto lo que estaba decidido desde el comienzo? Si denigrarse moralmente traía la paz a sus tierras, a su hogar, ¿no lo haría? Sí… Sí lo haría, y por eso justamente fue que se entregó de aquella manera tan despreciable…

Entonces, si en realidad sabía que lo había hecho por un bien mayor, ¿por qué se sentía tan culpable, tan sucio? Se estaba alejando, paso a paso desde que el asunto dio inicio, de lo que realmente era, de su esencia y de su forma de pensar… Y no deseaba eso. No quería perderse a sí mismo en el proceso. Pero, ¿cómo lograba lo contrario, cuando estaba obligado a hacer lo que su mente y su cuerpo no piden?

Luchaba interiormente por hallar una respuesta desesperada, una salida mental. No obtuvo mejores resultados, de hecho. No encontró la gran salvación que buscaba, y tampoco esperanzas. Todo estaba dado así, no podía cambiar el curso de las cosas, mucho menos ahora que ya se había entregado por primera vez a las manos del pérfido de Thorin… Supuestamente, "la peor parte" ya había culminado… Ahora sólo restaba repetirla… cuatro veces más…

De sólo pensar en eso, su cabeza le comenzó a doler terriblemente. Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la frente… Estaba tan cansado mentalmente; sus párpados caían pesadamente sobre su visión, empezando a ser acosado por el sueño rotundo del agotamiento. Soltó un suspiro grande. Analizó la situación. Estaba desnudo, al descubierto, con su cuerpo exhausto por la acción impura que tuvo que llevar a cabo, y a pesar de todo eso, no sentía nada más que cansancio mental. No le interesaba permanecer desnudo, a la vista de Thorin, si de todas formas ya no había nada que ocultar, todo lo que él creía valioso sobre sí mismo, había sido profanado de una forma horrible… Y la peor parte, él había permitido que eso pasara. Soltó otro suspiro pesado antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que Thranduil logró finalmente comenzar a despertarse. Su cabeza aún permanecía pesada, pero bastante más aliviada que antes, para su suerte. La imagen desenfocada de sus ojos perezosos parecía mostrarle el techo de roca sólida sobre él. Sus sentidos empezaron a afinarse sutilmente uno por uno, hasta que logró notar sobre la piel sensible de su mejilla izquierda un ligero rose.

Llevó su vista cansada hacia su izquierda, y entonces pudo observar el rostro, bastante cerca suyo, de su cónyuge, quien parecía haber estado admirándolo mientras él estaba en estado letárgico.

En efecto, Thorin estaba acostado de lado hacia él, con su brazo apoyado sobre la almohada, y una de sus manos le sostenía la cabeza, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla al elfo. Y la cercanía… la cercanía entre ambos era lo que más aturdía a Thranduil, quien apenas acababa de despertar y ya se sentía abrumado nuevamente.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro inexpresivo de Thorin, hasta que éste le sonrió y volvió a acariciarlo, lo cual representó el punto de quiebre para el rubio. Eso era todo, se sentía asfixiado, necesitaba algo más de espacio.

Se incorporó rápidamente, y entonces notó que la figura de ambos estaba cubierta por la enorme sábana, detalle en el cual no reparó antes. Tomó entre sus dedos esa tela que cubría su desnudez mientras que con la vista intentaba divisar su ropa, intentando desviar su vista de Thorin lo más que pudiera. Cuando lo miraba a los ojos por largo tiempo, había algo dentro de él que se estrujaba, que le dolía y que lo hacía sentir exprimido y estresado. Quizás ahora ya sabía el motivo; en el fondo, algo suyo estaba preocupado por estar cerca de esa persona tan descarada.

Divisó sus ropajes depositados sobre una silla cerca de la cama, por lo cual se dispuso salir de la cama para alcanzarlos; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera deslizarse fuera del todo, sintió un agarrón en su brazo que lo jaló hacia el interior de la cama nuevamente e insistía en que se quedara.

Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su cónyuge otra vez. Pero esta vez, algo raro brillaba dentro de sus infames ojos azules…

-¿Qué quieres?- Le habló el elfo, desconfiado. – Suéltame, quiero vestirme-

-No, espera…-

Le susurró Thorin, acercándose lenta y tortuosamente al perfil del rubio. Se acercó tanto que su perfume a metales y roca mojada eran perceptibles para Thranduil, quien lo miraba atentamente, tratando de adelantarse a sus intenciones, mas nunca sospechando qué era lo que realmente quería. Dentro de su mente, se imaginaba que el enano sólo pretendía burlarse de él por lo que lo obligaron a hacer, por haber logrado humillarlo así. Pero luego habló Thorin, haciendo expresión de sus verdaderos deseos:

-Hagámoslo de nuevo- Dijo, susurrando sobre los labios entreabiertos del elfo, quien al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar manifestar su sorpresivo espanto.

-¿Qué?-

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a formular, estaba en un estado de sorpresa tal que no podía decir nada más relevante que eso. Thorin aprovechó ese estado para soltarse encima de él, haciendo que Thranduil cayera sobre el colchón y la almohada, y una vez lo acorraló allí, comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente.


	18. Chapter 18

El choque repentino de esos labios contra los suyos lo dejó anonadado por unos breves segundos. La sensación, ahora ya conocida, de esa lengua queriendo unirse a la suya lo perturbaba en demasía. Insistió con sus manos, apoyándolas sobre el pecho descubierto de otro, para quitárselo de encima, o al menos conseguir más espacio. Pero no hubo respuesta positiva. Thorin no deseaba cederle terreno, y Thranduil tenía una mala experiencia al respecto.

" _Hagámoslo de nuevo_ "… Esas palabras finalmente le resonaron en la mente. Las digirió, las interpretó, y… Comprendió. Abrió grandes los ojos color celeste arroyo cuando supo qué se le pedía… Ser… poseído nuevamente, así, tan rápido era… Le parecía una monstruosidad. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de asentar en su cabeza la idea de haber perdido la castidad de su cuerpo con otro hombre, y ahora esto…

El príncipe de Erebor, por su parte, no daba tregua alguna. Sus manos se paseaban casi por el cuerpo completo de su cónyuge, exigiéndole atención. La yema de los dedos se deleitaba con el perfil del rostro del elfo, al comienzo. Todo parecía querer fallecer cuando lo observaba así de cerca; esa piel de mármol perfecta, las mejillas apenas sonrojadas, los labios pálidos y las preciosas gemas que poseía de ojos. Todo en él era deleitable, hasta el último centímetro de su rostro inmortal. Pero más allá de eso, no todo se quedaba allí solamente, no.

Bajó sus amplias manos sobre el pecho del otro, acariciándolo. El cuello largo del rubio le ofreció el toque delicioso de la piel aún traspirada por la consumación anterior. Una delgada capa de brillo se extendía por toda su piel, haciéndola ver exquisita e impúdica. Se desprendió de la boca de Thranduil para comenzar a bajar por su cuello, para luego depositar besos apasionados sobre su clavícula y hombro derecho.

Al sentir sus labios vagamente libres del acoso del Thorin, lo primero que el rubio hizo fue tomar una gran bocanada de aire que le ayudara a pensar con claridad. Bajo su punto de vista, lo único que quería era tomarse un baño y dormir durante días, hasta que volviera a sentirse entero, hasta que la herida hecha a su honor lograra sanar un poco. Pero por otra parte, sabía que el trato hecho anteriormente con los enanos no lo avalaba así. Selló el trato, aceptó los términos, y en ningún momento reprochó sobre los lapsos de tiempo que debían tener los actos entre uno y otro… En aquel momento no se le ocurrió pensar en eso, pero… ¿Quién demonios era este tipo sobre él, que tras haber tenido relaciones sexuales, después de un par de minutos se sentía preparado para repetir el acto? ¿Cómo podía prever eso? Le resultaba irracional, improbable…

-E-Espera…- Su voz sonaba débil, sin fuerzas, como efectivamente se sentía. – Detente-

-¿Uh?-

Thorin sólo hizo un sonido ante su demanda. Ese "uh" sonó a desinterés total sobre lo que fuera que tuviera que reprochar. Y era verdad, no podía exigirle que lo dejase en paz. Había sido negociado como si de un objeto se tratara, y como un objeto sería tratado. El príncipe de Erebor no le tuvo consideración antes, ¿por qué se la tendría ahora? Sin embargo, quería intentarlo…

-Tienes que parar… Esto… Yo no…-

Formular una contrademanda lo suficientemente válida para que pudiera ser eficiente en Thorin le costaba horrores mientras tenía la mente perturbada por el constante besuqueo al que era sometido. Lentamente, entre el asalto apasionado de su cónyuge, notó cómo éste se deslizaba entre sus largas y debilitadas piernas, intentando separarlas para quedar en medio de ellas. Al notar lo cerca que estaba de ser ultrajado nuevamente, su espanto fue tal que la verdad lo asaltó con urgencia, obligándolo a confesar:

-¡Basta, tienes que parar con esto!- Exclamó, con la voz temblorosa. Sus brazos acurrucados debajo del pecho velludo de Thorin hacían su mayor esfuerzo por alejarlo mientras habló.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?-

El desconocimiento en la cara y tono de voz del "enano" casi lo convencen de que no se daba cuenta de la gran presión con que actuaba sobre él. No podía ser cierto que no lo notara, que esto que estaba haciéndole, tan de repente, lo horrorizaba todavía más que la primera vez que lo hicieron.

-Yo… yo aún no…- Comenzó a decir, pero la resolución de la frase no era lo suficientemente explicativa, por lo que decidió volver a empezar. – Necesito descansar, recuperarme un poco antes de… volver a…-

-Oh…-

Fue todo lo que Thorin dijo, antes de separarse un poco de él, brindándole algo más de espacio y aire. Mas no se le quitó de encima, y eso lo inquietó bastante; Thranduil no lo negaría si alguien se lo preguntase.

Hubo entre ambos un lapso temporal en que sólo sus miradas se encontraron, charlaron entre ellas, intentando descifrarse entre sí, y el silencio calló, como todo lo demás. Pero por mucho que lo quisiera, Thranduil parecía ser evadido por las respuestas que deseaba obtener de su cónyuge. No podía situarse dentro de la racionalidad del otro, porque lo desconocía casi en su totalidad. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de verse un par de veces, y ya estaban compartiendo el lecho… Era horripilante para él, era avasallador para su pudor, y estresante para su persona.

Después de unos segundos más observándose uno al otro, Thorin se quitó totalmente de encima de Thranduil, quien finalmente soltó un suspiro de alivio. Tras un par de minutos entre el incómodo silencio de ultratumba entre ambos, Thranduil finalmente se atrevió a preguntar por el baño. Necesitaba con urgencia lavarse el cuerpo, para ver si así al menos recuperaba algo del tamaño botín que había entregado apenas horas atrás. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirse nuevamente como él mismo, pero, ¿podría volver atrás? ¿Podría seguir pensando como siempre después de lo vivido? Porque, si lo pensaba dos veces, había sido sometido a una especie de… violación, por así decirlo. Y sí, era verdad que en ningún momento opuso total resistencia, pero ambos sabían que él no deseaba esto, no quería compartir el lecho con Thorin, y mucho menos tener relaciones sexuales con él. Todo el mundo lo sabía…

Thorin lo guió con demasiada amabilidad hacia el baño, donde una tina bastante grande lo estaba esperando, con agua ya destemplada.

-¿Cómo es posible que siga caliente?- Inquirió Thranduil en voz baja, casi hablando para sí mismo; sin embargo, fue oído por Thorin, quien le respondió.

-El baño de nuestra habitación, este baño, está conectado con otra puerta que sólo la servidumbre utiliza. Ellos estuvieron aquí hace unos momentos y prepararon la ducha para nosotros-

Thranduil miró de soslayo a Thorin, y tragando silenciosamente saliva, se atrevió a decir:

-¿Nosotros?-

-Sí-

La respuesta de su cónyuge fue tan inmediata que los nervios del elfo comenzaban a paralizarse nuevamente. Mas antes de que pudiera hacer alguna clase de conjetura al respecto, el heredero de Erebor lo miró sonriente, y aclaró:

-No quise decir que nos bañaremos juntos… Al menos no esta vez- Agregó, y le guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

Ante la provocación, Thranduil sólo atinó a desviar la mirada y llevarla al frente. Realmente estaba haciendo lo que podía para luchar contra su mal genio, pero parecía que todo lo que deseaba hacer su esposo era carcomerle la paciencia…

-No, nosotros no nos bañaremos juntos. Yo lo haré después de ti… Si te parece bien-

El elfo esta vez no quiso mirarlo, pues si lo hacía quizás respondería de mala manera, y no quería seguir tentando a su suerte, no quería hacer nada que pudiera romper el pequeño plazo que le había sido concedido antes… Necesitaba tiempo para descansar, de otra manera, ya hubiera peleado con Thorin.

Simplemente se dirigió hacia la tina, cuya agua desprendía un tibio calor relajante. Iba a comenzar a descubrir su cuerpo de la bata color vino que se había puesto al salir de la cama anteriormente, pero recordó que no había escuchado sonido alguno, lo cual significaba que su consorte todavía seguía allí, detrás de él… observándolo.

Se dio la vuelta y espió sobre su hombro, sólo para notar que lo que pensaba era cierto. Thorin aún permanecía allí, con la mirada fija en él…

-Déjame solo-

-No puedo hacer eso- Respondió Thorin con una seguridad tal que la mente de Thranduil comenzaba a creer que eso era realmente cierto, y que no podían separarse jamás. Que estaría unido a ese ser hasta que el tiempo le derrita los huesos, y los tiempos cantasen sobre su historia…

-¿Por qué no?- Se limitó a preguntar, sin querer saber la respuesta.

-Es nuestra noche de bodas. Aún es de noche- Contestó el otro, casi emitiendo una risa al final.

-¿…y?-

Thranduil verdaderamente que no lograba comprender a su cónyuge, por mucho que intentara hacerlo. Todo lo que el otro decía le parecía sacado de contexto, irreal e irrelevante… Era como si la cordura de Thorin nunca hubiera existido, y desde el momento mismo de su nacimiento hubiera estado destinado a ser un hombre sin raciocinio, como estaba demostrando que era.

-Yyyy, yyyy, yyyy- Se bufó Thorin, aguantando una notable carcajada. – Yyyy que si me ven fuera de la habitación aún siendo nuestra noche de bodas creerán que terminé así de rápido contigo. Sería una total vergüenza para todo mi pueblo, ¿no crees?-

-No puedo creerlo…- Dijo el elfo, entre suspiros.

Era inútil. Cualquier cosa que intentara para razonar con él se iba directamente a la basura. Su cónyuge era un completo idiota, y estaba sentenciado a soportarlo durante un año completo… ¿Podría haber castigo peor?

-La noche de bodas se supone que la pasáramos juntos, en la cama…- Thorin se detuvo ahí de sopetón, ya que el sólo hecho de recordar lo bien que se había sentido dentro del inocente cuerpo de Thranduil le estaba comenzando a encender los instintos de nuevo, y había prometido darle algo más de tiempo. – Si fuera por mí, estaríamos cogiendo en este preciso momento-

-¡Basta, no hables así!- Le recriminó el príncipe elfo, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa más que avergonzarse por completo. – Sólo vete, no me importa a dónde. Si no quieres irte de la habitación entonces por mí está bien, pero al menos lárgate del baño y déjame solo-

Thorin no le respondió esta vez. Simplemente calló, y el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar. Thranduil pudo oír algunos cuantos pasos, pero para su mala suerte, estos no salieron del baño, no. Por el contrario, estaba casi seguro de que Thorin aún permanecía allí, con su mirada perversa mirándolo insistentemente.

Se dio la vuelta otra vez, y lo observó sentado en una silla cerca de la salida, con las piernas apenas cruzadas y los brazos igualmente cruzados frente a su amplio pecho. Los ojos interrogadores del elfo hicieron sonreír al enano, eso le dio mala espina al otro. Y antes de que Thranduil pudiera decirle algo, él habló primero:

-No quieres coger ahora, esta bien, soy un hombre comprensivo, y estoy dispuesto a darte el tiempo que me pides- Comenzó a decir, pausada y tranquilamente, como si fuera el tema de conversación más natural del mundo. Eso no hacía más que irritar a Thranduil excesivamente. – Pero no puedes negarme el placer de verte, eso queda fuera de los términos, ¿estamos claros?-

-¿Qué? – Replicó Thranduil, casi atónito por la impertinencia de Thorin. - ¿Quieres ver mientras me baño? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque eres hermoso-

La respuesta del enano fue rápida y sonó bastante honesta, dicha de forma totalmente directa y descuidada. Ante esto, Thranduil se ruborizó todavía más; no sabía qué decir al respecto, así que no dijo nada.

En cierta medida, ya que los plazos entre los encuentros íntimos no habían sido especificados, y dado el hecho de que Thorin sinceramente le estaba brindado algo más de tiempo, se sentía obligado a aceptar lo que el otro le estaba exigiendo. Así que guardó silencio y se quitó la bata, con la mirada avergonzada fija en el suelo. Luego entró a la tina y se sentó, tratando de no verse tan incómodo como realmente estaba.

Sin embargo, se quedó como petrificado allí, con el agua que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, y con las mejillas a flor de piel. No encontraba la fuerza para poder hacer la vista gorda y tomarse un baño como lo precisaba, con tranquilidad y relajación. Simplemente estaba sentado, todo mojado, y sintiéndose como un estúpido…

-Dime una cosa- La voz del enano sonó tan de repente que Thranduil se sobresaltó, elevando sus hombros en un santiamén, sin poder evitar disimularlo. - ¿Te gustó?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Coger conmigo-

La vergüenza volví a golpearlo. Detestaba con toda su alma aquella forma de hablar tan sucia y descarada, lo hacía sentir aún más ultrajado de lo que ya estaba.

-No. ¿Por qué iba a gustarme semejante cosa?- Se limitó a contestar, mirándolo resentidamente de soslayo.

-Porque te hice sentir placer, aunque fuera por un breve momento- Dijo el enano, y se sonrió maliciosamente.

-Solamente un loco perverso como tú podría creer tamaña mentira- Habló entre dientes. No quería exaltarse, pero Thorin de a poco lo iba consiguiendo…

-Bueno, está bien, está bien. "No te gustó", de acuerdo… Entonces, háblame de lo que te gusta-

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que encuentres más temas de los cuales burlarte?-

-No. Lo digo en serio, quiero conocerte-

Thranduil lo observó directamente, algo sorprendido… ¿Qué estaría planeando esta vez? La mirada de Thorin era indescifrable para él, puesto que no lo conocía tanto como para poder sacar conjeturas…

-Déjame conocerte- Reafirmó el enano, cambiando su expresión burlona a una completamente seria en menos de un segundo.


End file.
